Fighting Truths
by Yume Ai
Summary: Ayame,the fourth's daughter, was presumed to be dead due to a highly classified mission, has returned to Konoha. There she finds her lost brother. Also she must confront her past with Itachi in order to finish the mission she is assigned.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade shifted through papers trying to create some order to the overgrowing piles. Her long time apprentice, Shizune, busted through the doors grabbing her chest crouched down. "Tsun…ade… I tried…to stop them…but…" Jiraiya and Kakashi entered through the doors. Jiraiya smiled and nodded his head at Tsunade as he sat down on the chair across from her desk. Kakashi was a little less cocky about their entrance.

" I see your finally getting to your work," Jiraiya laid his elbow on the desk only to remove it quickly after Tsunade glared at him. "Have you thought about our little suggestion?" he lifted his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Yes and I decline." Tsunade put away the final stack of papers.

"What!" Jiraiya slammed the desk as he knocked his chair down.

"Calm down Jiraiya, geese being with Naruto sure has brought out the impatient side of you." Tsunade grinned.

"Well I don't understand why won't you call her? I mean she is the fourth's daughter after all, and very powerful." Jiraiya said.

"We don't need her here, she needs to be where she is stationed more than here, Jiraiya!" Tsunade stood up matching Jiraiya's stare.

"I know that she is needed there but we need her to get Sasuke back." Kakashi smoothly interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade sat back down smoothing out her clothes.

"Sasuke is trying to get revenge on Itachi and she was the only person to be friends with Itachi. Therefore if she helps us she would know how to lure Sasuke back to us, through Itachi." Kakashi explained.

"I don't know… if we send her on this mission who is to guard the village near the sea." Tsunade stroked her chin.

"I will guard it until she returns." Jiraiya interjected.

"You! But what about your…research?" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry if she can get in contact with Itachi she can do that for me, well that is if they are willing to recollect old times. Plus I need a vacation to do other research." Jiraiya smiled as he thought about all the peeking he could accomplish. He imagined innocent village girls bathing in the open waters that surrounded the village.

"Both of you aren't going to stop pestering me about this are you?" Tsunade picked up a deck of cards.

"Nope." Jiraiya replied still smiling.

"Well let's decide this on a game of cards and Jiraiya wipe that perverted grin off your face. If I let you go I expect you to be on your best behavior. That means no peeking!" Tsunade dealt the cards.

"You take the fun out of everything." Jiraiya picked his cards up.

A young lady stood on the cliff that over looked the ocean. She let her long brown hair down so that the sun would reflect the golden tones in it. Her blue eyes glistened as she unwrapped her towel tossing it to the side. She went to the edge of the cliff and took a couple of deep breaths before diving into the ocean. She went as far down as she dare before swimming to the surface. The waves let go of her once she reached the shore, lying on her back letting the sun's warmth engulf her body. Her breathing slowed as she went closer and closer to being completely relaxed when a faint voice brought her back to reality.

"Lady Ayame, the elders need you?" a small child crouched next to her.

"Thank you, could you get my towel I left it on the cliff." Ayame pointed the child in the right direction. Once she received her towel she wrapped her self up and walked back to the village with the child.

All the village council was sitting in the hall with the elders at the front behind a long table. Ayame hurried to take her seat next to the highest elder. Then a prisoner was brought in with his head covered. He wore ninja shoes and his captures showed the elders his weapons; food pills, smoke bombs, and a couple of kunais.

"Do you know that person?" the highest elder, Matoka, whispered to Ayame, as he saw her reaction.

"Well that is to be determined but I know he is ninja, those are the typical weapons for a ninja to possess. Tell them to take the sack off and explain, please." Ayame asked and the elder nodded.

"Explain?" Matoka demanded.

"We found this one snooping around the perimeter of the village." One of the man's captures said.

"Well did he do anything?" Matoka asked.

"Not really, but he did draw out our village on this map."

"I see, well in that case let's ask him. Uncover his head so that Ayame might be able to identify him." Matoka ordered and the rest of the elders nodded their heads in agreement. They took of the sack to reveal a young man with white hair pulled back into a short ponytail with glasses. Ayame gasped at the man and Matoka gave her a questioning glance.

"Kabuto!" Ayame spurted out.

"Do you know him?" Matoka asked.

"Well it's been a long time but yes, we were umm… friends." Ayame said quietly in Matoka's ear.

"Well it seems that our friend knows you, Kabuto is it?" Matoka said.

"Yes," He said still looking down at the floor.

"Well why were you coping our village?"

"It was my mission to get a record of every village since the attack on Konoha, we fear there might be traitors among us." Kabuto lifted his eyes off the floor looking at Ayame and Matoka.

"Really?" Matoka said and then whispered to Ayame. "He is not to leave this village until he proves himself worthy, I am going to trust him in your care. Is that all right?" Ayame nodded her head and the Matoka faced the council and Kabuto. "It seems that I cannot disapprove of what you say, since our communication with Konoha has been disrupted since the attack on Konoha. You are going to be in the charge of Ayame until we can prove what you say is true. All elders in favor?" Matoka raised her hand as well as the rest of the elders. "Well them you are under Ayame's care and are confined to this village until otherwise noticed."

After the meeting the village people flooded the outside of the hall in whispers, some louder than others. Ayame met with Kabuto as they released his shackles. "Sorry, they're not the most friendliest people." Ayame smiled.

"We are only to people we trust. Ayame keep an eye on him I don't trust him." The capture whispered to Ayame as he left. "Oh yeah boy, if anything happens to our Ayame… I mean anything there will be consequences."

"He doesn't mean it?" Ayame handed Kabuto his weapons back

"Oh yes I do." The capture said before he disappeared into the forest.

"Is he a ninja?" Kabuto put his things back into their place.

"Yeah, he and his buddies guard the outside to keep unannounced outsiders from coming in," She winked at him.

Ayame led Kabuto to a condo. It was bigger on the inside with a basement on the ground level; the living room with kitchen and a study on the second floor; and the master bedroom and bath taking up the whole top floor with balcony that over looked the ocean. By looking at Ayame's room designs no one would guess that she fights with knives, beats people up, goes on dangerous mission, and doesn't mind getting dirty. There are sharp clean lines through out the place, top of the art technology, and has a loft feeling to it. The only room that is completely different is her bedroom, where it reflects the nature of the ocean with lots of fabrics and blues and greens. Her condo is actually the farthest from the inner village and closest to the sea.

Kabuto took in all the sights, since he's been living underneath the stars for so long this felt like a dream to him. He placed his things in the basement, where Ayame showed him his room.

"Oh Kabuto, what did you want for dinner, I was thinking fish but I'm not sure?" Ayame peeked her head around a corner.

"Fish is fine." Kabuto replied speechless.

"Good, cause it's already cooking." Ayame disappeared and Kabuto heard ouch. He ran upstairs to find Ayame sucking on her finger.

"I burnt myself. I guess I'm still clumsy."

Kabuto grabbed her finger, inspecting it and wrapped it gently up. Ayame eyes softened at his touch and he looked her into the eyes. "I see you still have the medical touch?"

"I see you're still hurting yourself. How did you manage this long without me to take care of your bruises?" Kabuto chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. Oh the stories that I have for you." Ayame released her hand from his and went back to her cooking.

Kabuto sat on a stool next to the kitchen just staring at her. He noticed how much she had matured and not just in height or personality. Ayame was even more attractive than when she was 12, but now she was clearly a young woman. Everything that he found attractive when they were younger just multiplied at this very moment, he found himself…but that one third began to resent all these feelings that Kabuto relieved. Realizing that controlling that one-third was going to be more difficult than, Naruto showed him. He have to get what he needed and get out of here as soon as possible before he slipped up. Right at this moment it seemed very possible that might actually happen.

"Kabuto is something the matter?" Ayame stood in front of him waving her spoon up and down in his eyes.

"No, I spaced out, that's all?"

"Oh k, well dinner is ready?"

After dinner Ayame made them two cups of hot chocolate and sat on her couch watching her gas fire go. "So how's Konoha?" Ayame broke the silence.

"It's…. it's a wreak?" Kabuto found himself not wanting to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her what has happened since she left. Ayame is a very forgiving person but even she has limits and he found himself already falling for her again. She sipped her drink only to form a whip cream mustache. Kabuto took the advantage of leaning in to clean it. Ayame laughed lowering her head, then moving her eyes up to his. That was all it took, he leaned in closer cupping her head in his hands, gazing into those eyes. She closed her eyes slowly and he followed. He parted her lips and he parted his until they connected. It has been a while since either one of them has had an actually kiss, it was like reminiscing of old times. When Itachi came into Ayame's mind and she instantly pulled away.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kabuto puzzled.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired." Ayame laid her head on his shoulder. 'Only that Itachi is in my mind.' She thought as they cuddled by the fire. Now it was like old times, Ayame thought. Only Kabuto seemed different and she didn't know what it was but he seemed more… sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

The pattering of feet was Kabuto's wake up call the next day. He moaned as he threw a pillow over his head to muffle the noise. Then bright lights lit the room, Kabuto peeked from under the pillow only to find Ayame opening up the shades.

"It's about time you woke up. Your new clothes are over on the chair." Ayame pointed out.

"What? I don't need new clothes?" Kabuto's covers began to slide of his body as he sat up.

"Trust me you will be glad to not have ruined your other clothes. The kids can get a little rowdy."

"Kids? What kids?"

"The village kids, I watch them on my days off, to give the mothers a rest. Now hurry up before they destroy my house." Ayame threw the clothes at him; she was almost gone when Kabuto began to stand up completely. Then she turned around to find him grabbing a hold of the sheets. She opened her mouth with her index finger pointed at him. "Kabuto. Never mind" Ayame shrugged her shoulders and chuckled as she left the basement.

The rest of the day, Kabuto saw Ayame giving him sidelong glances. However he didn't help the situation by copying her stares. He tried to remember his mission and to concoct a plan on how to get out of here, but thoughts of Ayame distracted him from his goals. He forgot how easily he gave into her spell, especially since she has grown up.

"Ayame… Ayame… piggy back ride, piggy back ride!" one of the children tugged onto Ayame's pants.

"Oh all right but just one," Ayame bent down and let the kid climb onto her back. Then she was off running around the area that they designated as their play area. Once Ayame let the child down others crowded around her begging for one to. "Kabuto, a little help please?"

Kabuto was about to refuse, when a little girl tugged onto his pants. She looked up at him with pig puppy dog eyes and an innocent face. He felt himself melt and let the girl onto his back. He couldn't believe how soft he became while being with Ayame and he wasn't with her for a full day. He had to get out of here fast before Orochimaru's remains did something.

Ayame popped onto the couch with a hot washcloth covering her eyes, after the last kid left. Kabuto retreated to the basement, in fear of spending more time with her. But Kabuto found himself exhausted and dropped onto his bed. Ayame lifted the cloth of her eyes, noticing the basement door wide open. She went to close it but saw that the lights were still on. So she went downstairs finding Kabuto passed out on his bed. Ayame smiled as she thought how cute he looked. She placed a blanket over him, when the doorbell rang through out the house. Kabuto stirred but didn't awake and Ayame rushed to the door.

Jiraiya was hiding behind some plants peeking at some young girls below. Ayame smirked shaking her head, 'some things never change.' She crept behind him, stretched out her index finger lightly tapping him on his back. Jiraiya yelped as he jumped from his hiding place. The girls below became aware of Jiraiya and quickly covered up from their midnight dip in the ocean, running quickly away screaming pervert. Jiraiya slowly turned his head to see his capture, only to find Ayame standing with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"Oh Ayame, it's nice to see you." Jiraiya threw one arm behind his head laughing nervously.

"Oh Jiraiya you never change do you?" Ayame shook her head.

"Nope," Jiraiya continued to laugh.

"So I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't find yourself run out of town for peeping, or as you but it data gathering." She winked at him as she stretched out her hand. "It's good to see you,"

"You too, so this is where you've been all these years." He stepped away from her towards the door.

"Yeah, it's great. Come on in? Do you want some tea?" Ayame offered.

"Tea sounds good…. wow this is fancy." Jiraiya popped onto the couch making himself at home.

"Yeah, but I like it. How did you get here?" Ayame gave him a cup.

" Oh I came here to give this to you." Jiraiya handed Ayame a scroll. She took the scroll and read studiously as Jiraiya drank his tea.

"What? Why?" Ayame dropped the scroll.

"Because you're the most suitable ninja to handle this."

"But I haven't had any contact with him since the fight. I don't know if I could talk to him."

"You have to, did you read the rest?"

"No,"

"Sasuke left the village to be Orochimaru's apprentice. Now he's left Orochimaru and formed his own little group."

"But why? Sasuke would never mingle with a villain like Orochimaru. He's to... he just wouldn't."

"But he did because of-"

"Itachi," Ayame calmed down staring intently at the moonlight.

"We need your help on this one, please." Jiraiya pleaded.

"I don't know," Ayame hesitated.

"There's something else." Jiraiya gave Ayame two pictures. One consisted of Jiraiya with a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The other had Kakashi, Sasuke, a girl with pink hair, and the same boy that was in the other picture with Jiraiya. "He is your brother," Jiraiya pointed at the blond hair boy.

"No, my brother died when the nine tails almost destroyed Konoha." Ayame trembled.

"Everyone thought so to, but the Third kept it a secret and swore me to secrecy as well when I found Naruto."

"But why would he hide that from me and let Naruto grow up alone." Ayame's eye glistened as she stared at Jiraiya. She tried to find something that would let her know that this was a joke or something.

"I don't know, that left us when the Third died. But the Fifth has given me the permission to tell you. I would have told you once the third died but things got…busy and we thought you were dead." Jiraiya explained.

"Dead?"

"The Third stop relaying messages from you to Kakashi and just stop bringing it up period. I found out the truth a year ago and recently told Kakashi."

"So Kakashi thought that I was dead, is he alright? How has he been doing?" Ayame bombarded Jiraiya.

"He's fine," Jiraiya scooted away from Ayame.

"Wait a minute, were you the only one to know of my brother?"

"Um…"

"Tell me Jiraiya!" Ayame raised her voice cowering over Jiraiya even though he was taller than her.

"No," Jiraiya quietly let you.

"Who else?" Ayame demanded.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya covered his head, afraid of an attack.

"What! How long?" Ayame jumped up from the couch.

"After you left."

"And he didn't tell me!"

"He couldn't write to you, remember and the Third would never have mentioned that."

"Fine, I'll go on their little mission, only if I get to see Naruto and tell him this secret."

"I don't see why not, especially since he's going to be with you to find Sasuke. They were friends you know." Jiraiya relaxed once Ayame sat down.

"Fine but I have to tell the Elders of my departure, and that you'll be taking my place for now."

"Good."

"On one condition Jiraiya," Ayame put down her cup. "While you are here no more peeking. If I get word that you were peeking at innocent ladies I will come down here and deal with you myself." She glared at him and Jiraiya gulped. He didn't want to give up peeking especially with so much unpicked data around this place. But he also didn't want to get on Ayame's bad side, for if her strength has grown as much as her skills he would avoid her at all cost.

"I…swear." Jiraiya choked out the words.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want to." Ayame said.

"It's all right I got a room at the inn," Jiraiya jumped up backing away from Ayame until he was at he door and quickly left. 'So I still have it,' Ayame smirked as she closed the door.

Kabuto stood behind her, "Who was that?"

"Jiraiya, I have a mission that I have to go on starting tomorrow. Oh yeah I almost forgot the elders have granted you permission to leave."

"What mission?"

"It's top secret," Ayame teased.

"So Naruto is your brother." Kabuto made Ayame stop in her tracks.

"You were listening?"

"No, you were just yelling so loud that it woke me up." Kabuto explained.

"Well I have to go and pack, I'll see you tomorrow good night." Ayame walked up the stairs.

"Ayame, could I come with you tomorrow to Konoha, well, until I have to go on my own path?"

"I don't see why not, we leave early so get some sleep." Ayame came back down and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ayame found a note on the kitchen counter. It was from Kabuto he said that he would meet her out in the woods, for he had to take care of some unfinished business. She shrugged her shoulders, threw her bag over her shoulders and met Jiraiya on the porch.

"Now no funny business in my house, and my room is locked so you will be sleeping in the basement." Ayame handed him over the keys to her house.

"What about the…um… you know." Jiraiya whispered.

"Don't worry, only I can access that." Ayame left Jiraiya and her beloved house. She bowed to the elders and Matoka as they gave their blessings before she left the village. It was morning and the mist was just rising once she stepped onto the road away from the village. That morning she tied her Konoha forehead protector on, for the first time since she left Konoha.

"I haven't seen you with that thing on in a long time," Kabuto appeared from behind a tree joining her.

"I know it feels weird, but it brings back old memories." Ayame nudged Kabuto but secretly she wish not to remember those memories. When she put the protector on her mind when back to the first time that she wore it. She was with Itachi, they both passed the academy exams. They both found out that they were on the same team. There friendship at that time was only just flourishing and Itachi challenged her to a race after they meet with their Sensi. Throughout their race they were neck and neck the whole time, running beside each other. But at the very end Itachi pulled through and beat her. They were laying on the grass breathing heavily when Itachi told her that he was glad that they were on the same team. The way he smiled was branded in her mind, even now as she walked with Kabuto towards Konoha. Back then it would have been Itachi beside her but time changes and people change.

"Let's speed things up a little bit, I'm getting bored." Ayame suggested and Kabuto nodded. They were off into the trees jumping from limb to limb. They didn't talk that much for with each jump towards Konoha Ayame grew more nervous. She wasn't nervous about meeting everyone and seeing Kakashi again, but she was nervous about beginning her mission. She thought that with this job that the Third gave her she wouldn't have to confront Itachi about what had happened. Now she can't run away anymore, she has to face her past. At least she won't have to do it alone; Kakashi will be there for her again. She couldn't wait to see him, especially since he thought she was dead. But her excitement was mixed with anger towards Kakashi for not telling her about Naruto.

Kabuto also had things on his mind and enjoyed the silence. Now he could concentrate on returning to his sadistic attitude towards everything. Yet Ayame was still besides him and he found it hard to concentrate on anything but her. 'Damn it, I have to get away from her and soon.' Kabuto focused on not looking over at her but he caught himself stealing a glance every now and then. Ayame noticed Kabuto's glances and felt his resistance at the same time. There was that same feeling she had when they were cuddling on the couch. She couldn't quiet get a grasp it or him for that matter. Before she left Konoha he was so easy to read but now it's almost impossible, just like Itachi. There he was again, in her thoughts. Ever since Kabuto came she couldn't get Itachi out of her mind, he appeared everywhere. So Ayame blocked out all thoughts and directed her attention towards Konoha, which was rapidly approaching.

"Ayame," Kabuto caught up with her. "I have to leave you know."

"What?" Ayame stopped on a branch behind Kabuto.

"I have to go to the east of Konoha, to continue my work." Kabuto jumped down onto the path and Ayame followed.

"Oh," Ayame looked down at the dirt. "I guess I'll see you in Konoha when you get finished."

"Something like that," Kabuto went towards her whispering in her ear. "I had fun." Then he was gone and Ayame was alone on the path. She decided to stay on the ground realizing that she wasn't in a huge rush. Besides it was a beautiful day, so she put a cloth covering her nose and mouth so that someone could only see her eyes. This was a precaution she took in case she meet others on her journey who believed her to be dead, she didn't want to cause someone to actually die from just seeing her. A little ways down the path her stomach started to grumble. She found a nice shady place to sit down and eat lunch. Within her pack she unwrapped some ramen noodles got out a small pot and started a fire. The smell of the noodles caused her stomach to grumble louder only did her stomach stop once the noodles touched her mouth. Once she was done eating she relaxed against the tree watching the clouds floating by. Then a disturbance reached her left ear. Quietly she slipped into the tree above and waited. Two cloaked figures appeared and checked out her gear. They both wore straw hats with black coats that had red clouds design and a chin high collar. She watched them intently, neither one of them spoke but the smaller one stooped down to look through her bag.

Ayame used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in the trees creating only one copy. That copy gathered chakra in her hand, forming rasengan while the original Ayame also formed rasengan. Then they leaped out of the tree and attacked. The Clone attacked the bigger guy knocking him off his feet and throwing him through five trees before he stopped. Ayame attacked the one looking through her pack; he being more prepared dodged the attack only to suffer minor cuts on his arm from the attack. Ayame quickly turned around to find the guy throwing a punch at her. She swung her legs around trapping the guy, but not bringing him down. He used her intentions to stabilize her with his legs. Then he threw another punch at her but instead released shurikens, Ayame countered his attack and freed her self from his legs. She jumped back to create distance between them. She guessed her clone was taking care of the other guy for he didn't appear to be anywhere near. But Ayame wouldn't let her mind close to the possibility that he was hiding. Meanwhile the guy griped the tip of his hat pulling it off to reveal black hair pulled back into a low ponytail except for some layers that wouldn't stay; two sharingan eyes, and an ice cold stare.

'Itachi!' Ayame thought but refrained from saying anything for her identity was still hidden. He lunged forward throwing punches after punches. Ayame quickly deflected them. Then a force behind her knocked her to the ground and her mask fell off. 'Damn!' Ayame thought as she lay on the ground. 'I guess I'll have to get serious, now' She felt her self being turned over involuntarily. Her eyes meet those of Itachi and he stopped his eyes from changing to their worst state once he saw her face. Instead his eyes changed to normal and fear struck them eyes, although he didn't show it on his face. He backed off, letting her get up. She wiped the blood of her mouth still staring at Itachi.

"Ayame," Itachi said with no emotion showing except in his eyes. His eyes never could lie to her and now that they were black, it revealed too much. He was shocked.

"Itachi, It's been a while," Ayame replied. Just then his buddy appeared irritated that a clone kept him busy for so long.

"We're leaving, Kisame," Itachi told his partner.

"What!" Kisame shouted.

"We're leaving," Itachi's eyes went back to Sharingan as he stared down Kisame. Then they disappeared, Ayame breathed and fell to the ground.

"So it's true, Itachi, you're part of Akatsuki." Ayame muttered, "What happened?"

Ayame approached the gates to Konoha. Her wounds healed but she was still shaken up about seeing Itachi so suddenly. A young woman stood behind the gates with short black hair, she greeted Ayame shyly. "Hello I'm Shizune. Tsunade regrets that she can not meet you here but would like me to take you to her."

"Tsunade, why are you taking me to her?"

Shizune shocked at Ayame's response, paused for a while before responding. "Didn't Jiraiya inform you, that Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage?"

"Really, now." Ayame eyes opened wide. "Well that is a shock and I shall remind myself to ask Jiraiya why he left such important information out." Ayame winked at Shizune who didn't know how to respond just told her to follow her. The city hadn't changed as much as Ayame thought it would. They didn't seem to be that bad off either, from the attack over three years ago. They headed towards the inner city when something caught Ayame's eye. She looked over to find Kakashi heading her way. Ayame yelled for Shizune to wait a minute, while she ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi was in a discussion with Yamato when he pointed out a woman running towards them She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that swished from side to side as she ran. She didn't wear anything that Kakashi recognized in Konoha. She had black bermunda shorts with a blue tunic. Her wrists wore bandages as well as her right shin. As she came closer he could see a protector protruding underneath her bangs. Then he noticed that Shizune was waiting behind the girl.

"Ayame!" Kakashi yelled towards the girl.

"Kakashi!" Ayame replied as she jumped into Kakashi's arms. He swung her around before letting go.

"I didn't realize that you would be here this soon. I would have prepared something."

"It's all right, I just came and I saw you so I couldn't help but say hi. It's been so long, can you meet me for dinner around six." Ayame smiled.

"Um…am I paying?" Kakashi felt his money slipping through his fingers today.

"No, it's my treat, so where's the best ramen place around here." Ayame browsed the surrounding area.

"Ichiraku Ramen."

"Still, well I'll meet you there," Ayame pulled closer to Kakashi where her mouth reached his ear. Her voice became more seriously as she spoke, "Bring my brother, as well."

Kakashi swallowed hard and his face went pale. He couldn't utter any words but just nodded his head. Ayame gave him a smile and waved before taking off again. His palms were sweating; he definitely remembered her fits of anger and hoped that she learned to control that since it's been six years. Yamato noticed Kakashi's change, "Who was that you're girlfriend."

"Oh no… no… she's not my girlfriend," Kakashi nervously laughed but blushed at that thought. "Her name is Ayame and she's my daughter."

"Daughter!" Yamato tried to collect any memory of Kakashi every mentioning that he was married.

"Well my adoptive daughter. Her father was the Fourth." Kakashi explained as he started to walk again. Yamato didn't inquire into it anymore, since he noticed Kakashi's grave attitude.

Ayame entered Tsunade's office with Shizune formally introducing the two of them. She was surprised by Tsunade's appearance since she was about Jiraiya's age, but instead she looked in her twenties. However, Ayame was glad that a woman finally became Hokage, since she was offered the position but declined while the Third was alive. Tsunade seem to be exactly as Jiraiya described her and instantly liked Tsunade, especially since she gave Jiraiya a blow he would remember the rest of his life. She chuckled while she remembered him explaining the fateful tale.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering a tale that Jiraiya told me about you and him… and the aftermath."

"Oh," Tsunade chuckled too as she reviewed that memory in her mind. "I guess I didn't teach him a lesson he's still a pervert."

"I'm a little worried about leaving him alone in my village with all those innocent girls. But I'm pretty sure that the fact that he is one of the Sanin won't keep their fathers from giving him a piece of their mind." Ayame laughed louder as she imagined what the men would do if they caught Jiraiya peeking at their daughters. Then her laughter died after a while remembering why she was here. "I'm still not very clear on my mission. You want me to bring Sasuke back but also find Itachi and what kill him?"

"Sasuke won't come back and we've tried everything. He's become… vengeful and that's all that is in his heart right now." Tsunade explained. Ayame listened but her attention was diverted for she saw a small girl in the shadows.

"I'm sorry Fifth but who's in the shadows. I thought this was a secret mission?" Ayame pointed towards the shadows.

"Sakura come on out, I'm sorry Ayame this is my other apprentice, Sakura. She was on the same team as Sasuke and is personally involved in this mission. Now back to the mission," Tsunade explained while Sakura joined Tsunade's side. Ayame recognized her as the pink haired girl in the picture that Jiraiya gave her. "Now since you're the only one who knows Itachi we thought that you could use that to track Sasuke and lure him back here, by any means necessary."

"I don't know how well that will work, since Itachi has changed since we were kids." Ayame recalled the memories of earlier today when she fought him briefly, before he departed. She was still figuring out why he backed away.

"Well right now, it's the best plan we've got. But if your findings lead you to Itachi, kill him if you must. For it is one less Akatsuki member and since he tried to kidnap Naruto, to extract the nine tails."

"I see, oh that reminds me do you happen to have the Third's old notes around somewhere. There is something that I need to understand." Ayame said in a tone that told Tsunade that it was a private matter between them.

"There where some and I put them away in a separate room, Sakura will show you the way." Tsunade got up, announcing that the meeting was over. "Will you accept the mission?"

"You bet," Ayame left the room with Sakura guiding her. While they were walking another memory floated into Ayame's mind. She was with Itachi visiting his village after they became Chunin, since Kakashi was away on a mission Itachi invited her to visit. His parents welcomed her with smiles and they didn't mind having her around for a while. She distinctly remembers when they entered Itachi's house, a black spiked hair kid with blue undertones ran towards Itachi, congratulating him and asking for a piggy back ride. Itachi's mother told him to take Sasuke outside, while she prepared dinner. They walked outside with Ayame next to Itachi and Sasuke on Itachi's back, laughing. Itachi smiled as he held his brother and that was the moment that Ayame fell for Itachi. She always held that smile in her mind even after Itachi murdered his clan, for the two just never matched up. This would give her a chance to figure what happened to Itachi after he became ANBU.

"Here it is? Do you need some help?" Sakura asked and Ayame accepted her offer. They took two hours searching for the Third's reason for splitting her and Naruto up. When Ayame realized that it was a quarter til six, she quickly excused herself and thanked Sakura for her help.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stood outside Naruto's apartment, knocking patiently on the door. When Naruto answered Kakashi found out that Sai and Sakura where there as well. "Um… Naruto do you want to go to dinner at Ichiraku's," Kakashi casually asked.

"Why," Naruto replied, annoyed that Kakashi would try to take him away from Sakura.

"There's someone who I want you to meet and who is paying," Kakashi nudged Naruto hinting that he could eat all he wanted.

Naruto was still skeptical but his stomach growled at the mention of eating ramen noodles. "Who is it?'

"She's a powerful Ninja, more powerful than me and maybe even Jiraiya. She might be interested in training you," Kakashi bribed Naruto and Sakura shook her head, knowing that Naruto was gone. Naruto's mouth dropped and quickly stepped out of the door running towards the stairs.

"Come on Kakashi! We don't want to keep this person waiting," Naruto yelled.

"Um, I'd invite you guys too but it's more of a business call," Kakashi told Sai and Sakura.

Sakura annoyed that they weren't invited as well but nodded and smiled at Kakashi. Sai on the other hand didn't know how to react so he just copied Sakura. Kakashi left them to follow Naruto who was already out the door. On the way there Kakashi convinced Naruto that the person wasn't going anywhere, so that they could take their time.

"Who is this person, any way?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Ayame and just recently returned to Konoha for a mission."

"Ayame, isn't that the name of Teuchi's daughter?"

"Yeah but this is a different Ayame, she's the fourth's daughter and mine as well."

"How is that possible?"

"After the fourth died, I volunteered to take care of her with the help of a nanny until I was proper age. I guess she's more of a little sister than a daughter." Kakashi laughed.

"But I thought that everyone you loved died?" Naruto spoke bluntly.

"You're just full of questions tonight." Kakashi looked at Naruto as Naruto blushed, realizing the error of his question. But Kakashi didn't scowl Naruto for it instead he looked straight ahead and solemnly said, "I thought so to, she's been away on a mission since she was 12 and was declared dead by everybody, but not officially. Oh look there she is." He pointed towards the female that leaned against the shop. She wasn't what Naruto thought the Fourth's daughter should look like. She had brown hair and brown eyes instead of blonde hair and blue eyes like the Fourth had. Yet, she did intimidated Naruto. Ayame greeted Naruto and all three of them entered Ichiraku.

"So Naruto, Jiraiya told me that he took you as his apprentice for a while. I hope he didn't rub off onto you too much." She ordered some Ramen for herself.

"Unfortunately it has," Kakashi replied while Naruto was ordering.

"Well we will just have to take care of that," Ayame said.

"It's not necessary," Naruto explained. He wasn't ashamed of being like the perverted hermit, because he was a great Ninja so Naruto would take any compliment. Of course Ayame didn't mean that as a compliment.

"So Kakashi tells me that you're a great ninja and that you strive to become stronger." Kakashi stared at Ayame confused, since he never talked about Naruto to her.

"That's right," Naruto chowed down on the ramen in front of him.

"It seems that you're also a ramen fan but I bet you can't be the champ," Ayame egged him on.

"Oh yeah, I'll take him on any time any where." Naruto challenged.

"Really, now. Well if you can beat the champ then I will personally take over your training." Ayame wheeled Naruto in.

"Cool, Kakashi said that you are more powerful than Jiraiya." Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped stuffing his face.

"Well I don't know about that, but it could be true. It's been a while since I battled Jiraiya." Ayame laughed but still didn't touch her noodle and Kakashi noticed this. "So do you accept the challenge?"

"You bet and I promise I won't rest until I bet this person." Naruto jumped out of his seat giving her a thumps up.

"Teuchi you might want to make a huge pot of Ramen noodles it seems that we have a challenge. Let's make it twenty bowls each." Ayame placed a large about of money onto the table that make Naruto fall down in shock.

Once he got up Naruto demanded to know who his challenger is. Ayame only smiled, "Me, of course."

"You!" Naruto laughed at the thought of a girl being the champ. Ayame on the other hand didn't find it amusing and grew angry as Naruto laughed louder and louder. Kakashi rubbed his forehead, hoping that Naruto would shut up soon. He closed his eyes waiting for Ayame to pounce at Naruto but nothing happened. Kakashi opened his eyes to find Naruto staring at the bowls in front of him while Ayame meditated. Then they were off, Ayame gorged herself into her bowl and noticed that she wasn't eating like a normal human being but more like a dog. 'Oh no, Naruto surely is going to lose. She's released part of Gobi. Also he noticed that Ayame meant to do this all along since she hadn't touched her bowl at all while Naruto ate two before they started. It was clear who was going to win. But then the rest of Kakashi's eight-man team poured into the tiny area. Kakashi scooted them outside; he knew that Naruto would be humiliated if his friends saw his defeat.

"Was that a girl that Naruto was racing?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Kakashi sat down, far away from Ichiraku as possible. When a loud Naruto ran out of the stand, screaming at his defeat. Ayame gave the man more money before departing and heading towards Kakashi. The amazing thing was that, despite eating twenty bowls of ramen she wasn't bloated at all and Kakashi realized that Ayame used her chakra to act as metabolism. She's smart, he had to give that to her but now Naruto is going to be mad and will continue challenging her, he wonder how she would get herself out of this one. Kiba then dropped his jaw at the site of Ayame and Shino acted weirdly when she came near them. Akamaru ran over towards her and she stopped to pet him. He licked her face and she laughed giving him one final pet before taking her seat next to Kakashi.

Naruto meanwhile ran towards Ayame and demanded to have a rematch. Ayame accepted, but Kakashi intercepted "Wouldn't it be wiser, when you're not so full Naruto. You'll end up losing again, your not Choji." Naruto agreed and hung his head down in humiliation, as he took a seat next to Sakura.

"Ayame, this is my current team." Kakashi pointed to each member as he said their names, "Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinta, Aburame Shino, Yamato, Sai, Haruno Sakura, and of course Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wow, that is a lot of people on one team," Ayame gave him questioning looks.

"We are the ones that will be accompanying you on your mission." Kakashi said.

"Oh, I see. Well that's good new, Naruto. Now you have a lot of time to try and beat me." Ayame winked at him and Naruto's mood lightened. "Or I could just skip that step and train you myself. Then see if you can beat me." Naruto jumped up once Ayame said that, but also vowed to beat her no matter what.

"Well I must get going, I left in such at hurry that I haven't made time to make reservations at an inn." Ayame stood up.

"Nonsense you're sleeping at my apartment. You can have my bed and I'll bunk on the couch." Kakashi followed Ayame and Ayame nodded as they left the team looking at them weirdly. Kiba swore and realized that girl like that wouldn't be free.

"Are they dating?" Sai was the one to ask the blunt questions this time, instead of Naruto.

"No… she is his adoptive daughter," Naruto stated and felt proud to know something before everyone else.

"What happened to her real father?" Sakura asked Yamato and Naruto grew angry that Sakura didn't ask him.

"He died protecting Konoha." Yamato stared at the two figures that soon where out of view from their eyes.

"Who was he?" Sakura pried more but quickly added, "If Ayame wouldn't mind you telling us."

"The Fourth." Yamato replied. Naruto's mind just clicked and realized that it was because of the demon inside of him that her father died. A surge of guilt rushed into him but Yamato came close to Naruto and told him not to worry too much for he was Hokage and it was his duty. Also that Ayame doesn't resent him because they have much in common.

That night Ayame reached into her bag pulling out a picture frame that was hidden from plain sight and set it on the bed frame next to the picture that Kakashi had of him and his students. Ayame hated that she put Kakashi out of his room but he was stubborn and wouldn't let her sleep anywhere else so she gave up. She closed her eyes to reflect on meeting her brother. He was a lot like their father, the same hair color and cut, eyes, and even attitude towards life. She couldn't wait to learn more about him; also she noticed that they both had things in common as well.

The window was left open to let breeze into the small room and a shadow crept into the room. He hovered over Ayame's sleeping body. His red eyes staring intently at her as he lifted his hand over her body uncovering a needle that he pointed at her. As his arm fell towards her body it hit something solid about a foot from her body. The shield rippled as the object made contact with it. Itachi lightly cursed at his error in judgment. It wasn't like him to forget things. Ayame's head moved as her hands tightened its grip on the pillow. Itachi moved away from her as she flipped over and a necklace fell out of her shirt. Itachi moved closer to touch the necklace, this time the shield was down. He realized that it was the necklace he gave her after their first B rank mission together. Then his eyes moved towards the pictures that were on the headboard. Itachi saw the photo that his mother took of them two and Sasuke, the day after they both gained Chunin status. He picked up the frame and felt an indent in the back. He flipped it over to find another picture of just him and her, with her hugging him and he was keeping his cool. He sat down on a chair near by staring at that photo. When Ayame stirred, once again she turned over this time facing him. She was sweating and breathing heavily as her body involuntary moved about. Itachi looked at he clock to find that he was here for two hours, way over his time limit. Pulling the covers that she kicked off on her again, while putting the photograph back. This time with one change, he kept the photo of them together as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame woke to find Naruto peering over the bed at her. Frightened she yelled and shoved Naruto away with tremendous force. Naruto fell into the wall across from her bed, making an indent of Naruto into the wall.

"What the hell!" Ayame screamed at Naruto as she grabbed for her robe and quickly put it on. Naruto slowly arose from the wall only to be helped by Ayame. "Sorry, Naruto. You scared me."

Naruto quickly apologized and left the room, only to wait for her outside of Kakashi's apartment. After Naruto left Ayame took her time getting ready.  
As she finished dressing, something caught her eye on the headboard. She examined it closer only to find out that a picture was missing, the one of her and Itachi. Thinking that Naruto stole it, she ran out of the apartment. "Did you take a picture of mine?" Ayame held the frame up to reveal a missing photo.

"No," Naruto rubbed his head. "Can we go train now."

Ayame didn't hear Naruto for she was intently looking at the empty frame. It was her most prized picture. For that picture reminded her of the days before everything got so screwed up. It gave her hope, that things could one day be the same again. Although she believed it to be a false hope, she wasn't so sure since Itachi didn't try to kill her in the forest.

"Hello, Ayame." Naruto waved his hands in her face, moving around her body.

"Oh sorry, what did you want?" Ayame shook her head

"Can we train now?"

"In a while I have to go take care of some business at with the Hyuga clan. I'll meet you at the forest in lets say two hours." Naruto didn't like to wait but Ayame made it clear in her voice that she had to go see the clan before she could do anything else.

Two hours later, they walked along the forest part of Konoha with Naruto chowing down on some food. Ayame casually walking beside Naruto heard a rustle in the leaves behind them. She threw her Kunai at the bushes scaring Naruto in the process. But she found nothing and the Kunai struck the trunk of the bush. Her eyes scanned their surroundings as they continued to walk father into the forest. Yet she still couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being followed.

Her instincts where right. They were being followed by two shadows that quickly moved ahead once the Kunai was thrown. One sat down breathing heavily, but glad that his nose sensed her alertness so that they could quickly move and not be discovered spy.

"Why does Naruto get to train with her," Kiba complained as he caught his breath.

"I don't know, why don't you just ask her?" Shino suggested.

"They're on the move again, let's go." Kiba whispered.

They soon stopped only a short distance away from the open area where Ayame and Naruto sat down on the grass. Kiba and Shino peered through the leaves to find Naruto meditating; the sight was too much for Kiba. He started to laugh when a male voice spoke, "What are you guys doing?"

They turned to find Lee with Neji staring at them. Kiba told them to hide or they would blow their cover. Just then Ayame glanced over her shoulder and Neji hide behind the tree while Lee bent down besides Kiba and Shino. She shrugged her shoulder and went back to meditating. Naruto started to get impatient and began to lose focus. The guys saw him constantly changing positions and Ayame scowled him for being so easily distracted.

"Who is that?" Lee asked and Kiba explained what Yamato told them. "Why are you spying on her, then?"

"Because… just look at her," Kiba annoyed at Lee's blindness to her beauty.

"This is unlike you Shino, spying on a girl." Neji commented.

"Someone had to watch Kiba, keep him out of trouble." Shino replied.

"What! You wanted to come as much as I did," Kiba quietly shouted at Shino.

"Lee lets leave before she discovers us here," Neji began to move but found Lee intensely staring at her. Neji just this morning meet her and was at first taken by her beauty. But quickly discovered not to give her that advantage for she pumpled him to the ground in a demonstration. He remembered how embarrassed he felt afterwards but Ayame helped him up, telling him not be since she a Kage-level ninja. He wondered how she got so skilled, so fast and wondered if she possessed a bijuu like Naruto. After a while, Lee and Kiba began to doze off since no action was happening but Neji gazed at her until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly he turned over to find Ayame waving at him. Neji shocked at the surprise stepped back almost into Shino but Ayame caught his robe and kept him from falling. She placed her finger to her lip winking at him. Then she stood behind the other three, "What are you looking at?" she asked in a sweet voice that extended the end of every word. Kiba and Lee woke up suddenly banging their heads together and Shino twisted around to find Ayame leaning over them.

"Naruto, I found them!" She yelled while holding Lee and Kiba by their shirts. Then her clone disappeared and she brought the guys in the open.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto sourly asked.

"Um…" both Kiba and Lee tried to get words out but couldn't. Shino and Neji remained cool the entire time, well you couldn't tell about Shino because most of his face was covered up.

"Well this is good," Ayame said.

"It is," everyone replied.

"Yep, now I can see you're abilities Kiba and Shino. This is much better than reading a bunch of stats," Ayame chuckled, "Why don't we have a spare. Who wants to challenge me first?" Kiba shouted and Neji dropped his head, knowing that it would be over soon and the humiliation would begin. In the distance a cloaked figure stood on a tree limb watching Ayame, his red eyes peered through his hat and he held a picture in his hand.

As everyone came back to the village with everyone but Neji (who was smart and backed away from the challenge) and Ayame beaten up. The afternoon fight wasn't going to well with the rest of the group, even Naruto challenged her using his most elite moves was almost out of chakra. Kakashi greeted them with a wave but soon dropped it and rushed towards them, "What happened here?"

"Oh just some training," Ayame beamed.

"I see, well did they learn much?" Kakashi scratched his head.

"They learned not to take up a challenge without knowing what they are getting into. But Neji seemed to pick that up after this mornings encounter." She raised her eyebrows at Neji. He lowered his head towards the ground in order to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, it seems that my team needs to rest up. By the way we're leaving tonight, Tsunade wants us to start the mission."

"Finally! I'll meet you guys at the gate. I have some preparing that I have to finish. See yeah." Ayame jumped up into the trees while flashing a kiss at the group and winking.

She ended up near a small cave on the outskirts of Konoha. Near the entrance there were markings engraved into the stone. She lightly brushed her fingers across the markings as she entered the cave. Dust covered the furniture inside the cave, well what was left anyway. Cobwebs filled the space now and she moved them carefully away as she went deeper into the hole. Everywhere she looked a memory would fill her mind. The thoughts of the past that she worked so hard to bury behind overwhelmed her. All the hopes and dreams of her childhood seem to taunt her now as she walked towards the end of the cave. At the end, there was suppose to be a wooden chest instead it was an empty space. Ayame searched the cave only to find nothing, she slammed her hand onto the dirt floor cursing.

That chest was important to her. It held all her childhood things. She put all her toys and anything that was important to her childhood. It was a pack that her and Itachi made, when they both passed the Chunin exam. Both of them threw their childhood away in order to focus on their future as Ninja's. Ayame didn't want to throw away her childhood, considering that it was the only time she had with her mother and father but she went along with it. Thinking that she would come back and get it again, Itachi often proposed these crazy rituals and Ayame went along with it only to break it again. But this one seemed different; Itachi seemed different after he put all his things inside the chest. It was as if a part of him left his personality that day, he immediately became more serious. Well he was always serious but Ayame could extract some fun out of Itachi but from that point on, they drifted apart. Soon that chest was the only thing that Ayame had that reminded her of their friendship that they once cherished.

Now Ayame wanted to remember that friendship one last time before she had to put it away forever. Ayame was a Ninja of Konoha, although she hadn't lived in Konoha for six years. Her loyalty was to Konoha and now that she had her little brother back she would protect both of them at any cost, even if that meant losing a broken friendship forever.

In the shadows stood Itachi with his red eyes staring at Ayame. He clutched tightly onto the handle of the chest, which he took from its place only moments before Ayame entered. He to was relieving everyday that they spent together. Emotions of the past, that he thought he got ride of, filled his body. He knew that he had to get ride of the emotions or he could never become a Sharingan master. The best way to get ride of emotions is to go directly to the source, he would have to dispose of Ayame. But could he do it, in the forest he couldn't even use his Mangekyou on her. He prided in one thing, he didn't have a weakness, but she was becoming one weakness. He had to get ride of his weakness or it could be used against him. Itachi decided that was the only way as he left from the shadows.

At the gate Ayame met up with Kakashi and his eight-man team. She still thought that this was a little too much for what they were going to accomplish. They weren't even going after Sasuke yet they were just gathering information. However Kakashi seemed to think that this number was necessary and maybe it was. They could always split into smaller teams and cover more ground but until the moment to do so, they were going to be an easy target for an ambush. In order to reduce the odds of an ambush she asked Sai to draw an eagle and have him be a look out from above. Then they left with her and Kakashi leading the way and in the shadows Itachi followed without Kisame beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

I know i sound like a begger saying this but please leave reviews... i love feedback and i like constructive criticism. Well i hope you all enjoy ;)

Ayame made them split up into smaller groupings. Kakashi, Kiba, Hinta, and Shino went ahead of them to scout out their surroundings, since Akatsuki has been active lately and in Fire Country. So Ayame, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto fell to a slower pace. While the change of position happened Ayame used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creating four clones that took the sides and back areas from Ayame's group. She knew that she was being overly cautious but since she heard of what had happened with Akatsuki. How successful they have been in capturing the tailed demons, also that Naruto and her are the only two left. Mistakes weren't an option to her.

While they traveled she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them, closely. Yet her clones were still moving about and didn't strike. She decided to try and confuse their pursuer by making a confusing path. She jerked left and the rest followed her with questioning glances.

"Ayame why are you deviating from the path?" Yamato caught up with her.

"I have a feeling that we are being followed," Ayame mouthed and he nodded, telling the others to be quiet.

It took them an extra day to reach their destination. Kakashi paced around waiting for them and when they did arrive he started to yell at Ayame. But Ayame brushed Kakashi off entering an abandon lair while Yamato explained for their delay. Naruto recognized the lair and rushed to Ayame. He was about to say something, but he noticed Ayame's concentration and kept quiet. It wasn't hard for Naruto to keep quiet since thoughts occupied his mind enough to keep him from talking. It was a little over six months since he was here last, trying to retrieve Sasuke. They came upon a crumbled wall and Sasuke's words still spoke clearly into Naruto's mind. Ayame coming back to herself realized Naruto's silence. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Naruto, we'll bring him back." She beamed at him, trying to cheer up his gloomy face. But he just stared at her then turned his head away.

"Naruto, I understand all to well how you feel. Trying to keep those who you love close to you and away from the loneliness that you felt." Naruto looked at Ayame now. "I was in a position similar to you before I left Konoha. A friend, who I held dear to me, chose to betray his family, Konoha, and our friendship. He too left Konoha. Ever since that day I wondered if I did something, or said something earlier if I could have prevented his betrayal. But the truth is that I couldn't have done anything different. He made his choice and power covered his judgment. I had to stop blaming myself for his mistake and for the fact that no matter what I did I couldn't bring him back." Ayame paused for a second staring into Naruto's eyes and she saw the yearning for a lost friend that she once had and at time still has. They were more alike than she thought, considering the fact that they have been separated from each other for so long. She saw her father in him, his strength, his courage, but most importantly his love for others. "Naruto you can try everything to bring Sasuke back but ultimately it is his decision. Don't blame yourself for his mistakes. If you do that it will tear you apart. You have to let him live his life, but I will help you find him to the best of my ability. I promise that I will try everything to help you, one of us should succeed in bringing our friends back to us."

"Thanks," Naruto said slowly and Ayame nodded to him. She motioned him to stand back and walked to safe distance away from everyone. Then she began to transform into Gobi. Her body consumed itself in the chakra until she was no longer visible. Moments later an enormous white dog with five tails emerge. Gobi used Ayame's ability to see the past and since she was Gobi now her power increased tremendously. This caused Gobi to amplify her secret power so that Gobi would be able to get a clear scent of Sasuke, even though it has been clearly months since anyone was last here. While Gobi was searching three cloaked figures entered into the lair. Gobi's instinct told him to fight but Ayame held him back reminded him that they were inside a lair. Were any natural disaster would kill everyone surrounding them. She urged Gobi to focus and let the other's handle the intruders.

Pein, Tobi, and a woman unmasked themselves. Kakashi told Naruto to stand back and protect Ayame, since she won't be able to help. Pein demanded that they just leave and let Gobi and Naruto come with them. Kakashi placed himself between the Akatsuki members and Ayame. The rest fell inline before lunging at their opponents.

Itachi, still in the shadows saw this as his moment to get closer to Ayame. He swept past the fighting only to find Naruto standing in his way. He smirked at Naruto telling him that he was a waste of chakra and jumped back into the shadows before Naruto could lunge at him. Then at that moment, something went wrong with Ayame; she felt poison seep into her bloodstream. Gobi went mad fire sprang from his tale, creating a half circle. Ayame felt Gobi transforming back into her. The poison didn't seem to be deadly but it did suppress her chakra and Gobi's chakra. Naruto screamed at Kakashi. Kakashi left the fight as soon as he could and went towards Naruto only to be stopped by the bright flame that seem to dwindle as Ayame transformed back to herself. Once the fire stopped Kakashi saw Ayame lying in Itachi's arms. Kakashi lunged at Itachi but he dodged the attack, blasting his way out of the lair caring Ayame with him. Kakashi ran after Itachi only to be stopped by Tobi intercepting his way. They laughed as they exited the lair, leaving a defeated team Kakashi to tend to their wounds.

Ayame stirred away and found herself on a bed and in a room that she didn't recognize. She felt cold, realizing that bandages were wrapped around her torso, where her shirt should be. Her skin looked pale and she felt dizzy when she moved quickly. Ayame tried to recall what had happened when Itachi came into the room. He carried a bowl with him; he sat next to her with a washcloth. "You're awake, early." He said as he wiped the sweat off of her body. She didn't even realize how much she was sweating, but she could feel the stickiness of the sheets attaching themselves to her bare skin. He tended to her wounds and she stared at him curiously. This wasn't the Itachi that was known to be a murder, yet it was the same Itachi that she had known. He still wore his hair in the same style and his face didn't change much, except he matured.

"Where's my shirt?" Ayame asked, noticing that she was almost half naked in front of him, well except for the bandages that covered up her breasts. He pointed towards the chair in the corner.

"I'm going to have to burn it," Itachi didn't dare look at her eyes let along her face.

"What! That's my favorite shirt!"

"It has some of the poison on it," he calmly explained as he set her back down onto the sticky sheets.

"What poison,"

"It suppresses your chakra and can kill you if left in yours system for too long."

He almost left the room when Ayame asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"If you have to ask… then you don't deserve the answer," Itachi coldly replied leaving her alone. She looked around the room. It was a shabby room, with little light shining through. Right next to her head on the bedside table was a row of pictures. The one closest to her was their team picture. After that was her missing picture of them. She enclosed her fingers around the outer frame bringing it closer to her body.

Itachi peered into the room two hours later, bringing a tray of food. He saw her curled up holding tightly onto something. Quietly he entered the room and lifted her arms away from the object. She held their picture tightly to her chest. He made room on the table and laid the tray down before taking a seat.

Kakashi sat under a near by tree away from the others. His hung his head down while fingering a pocket watch, a gift that Ayame gave to him years ago. Yamato assured the kids that Kakashi would be fine soon. But Naruto and Sakura weren't so sure. Kakashi was in a daze however they left him alone.

"Aren't we going after her?" Kiba spoke out loud what they were all thinking.

"We need a plan and probably more people, since Akatsuki has her." Yamato explained.

"They don't have her." Kakashi rejoined the group sitting next to Yamato.

"But they all left at the same time, after Itachi grabbed her. Who else has her?" Naruto asked.

"Just Itachi," Kakashi replied softly.

"Well that's good, then. There is only one and eight of us." Kiba interjected.

"No," Naruto remembered their first encounter, when Itachi tried to kidnap him, then their second encounter when they rescued Gaara.

"Naruto is right." Sakura thought of Sasuke and how much stronger his brother was.

"Itachi has the Sharingan and knows how to use the Mangekyou Sharingan. We need a plan, but first." Kakashi summoned Pakkun and Pakkun immediately left them to wait for his return.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi sat on a chair across from Ayame, waiting. He watched the rise of her chest every so often to make sure she was still breathing. Dusk settled in the sky when Ayame finally woke. "About time," Itachi walked towards her holding a bottle in his right hand. "It's nearly eight. Here," He held a spoon at her mouth.

"What is it?" Ayame leaned on her right arm, trying to sit up. Itachi put the spoon on the table and helped her to lie up against the pillows.

"It will help with the side effects of the poison." He lifted the spoon towards her again.

Ayame examined the contents in the spoon and looked from the spoon to Itachi. His eyes were their normal shade of black. He didn't seem to have a murderous intend, but still she was a Jinchuuriki and he was part of Akatsuki. "How can I be sure that your not trying to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you I would have brought you to Akatsuki not here. Now drink it." He lifted the spoon closer to her mouth so that the tip was touching her lips. She parted her lips so that the spoon's contends could be poured down her throat. It had a nasty after taste and she took the water that Itachi offered her, gulping it down.

"Why didn't you tell me that you carried Gobi inside of you?" Itachi asked while putting the tray on her lap.

"I…I was scared." Ayame hung her head low.

"Why."

"After everyone shunned the kid who held the nine-tails I didn't want people to react the same way. Besides the third and Kakashi forbid me to tell anyone."

"I see,"

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your part of Akatsuki and I'm a Jinchuuriki, doesn't your organization want all the tailed beasts?"

"Yeah…but." Itachi fell silent, for he was asking himself the same question ever since he saw her transform. He didn't want to hurt her and it was oblivious that he wouldn't let anyone kill her. "Is there anyway for us to get Gobi without killing you?"

Ayame blinked her eyes at Itachi's expression. His eyes seem to be pleading to her. It was the first time in a while that he probably showed any emotion, and it was directed towards her. "No,"

"But they revived Gaara, couldn't that happen to you."

"No, I'm different than other Jinchuuriki. Gobi is me and I am Gobi. If you take Gobi away from me, you're also taking my soul away from my body."

"How is that possible?"

"About... two years before the nine-tails attacked Konoha. Gobi attacked close to Konoha, where I was with dad. I don't know why but Gobi took a liking to me and kidnapped me. When dad found me he saw that Gobi wouldn't let me go so he made a pack that Gobi could see me everyday for a while, if he didn't attack the village and actually help to protect Konoha. Gobi agreed and dad would take me everyday to a special place where Gobi and I would play. I was with Gobi when Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Kyuubi would have killed me if Gobi didn't transfer all his chakra and essential his life force into me. When our charkas mixed it formed a shield, which held until dad came to me."

"Oh…Ayame."

"Yes,"

"Why did you come back?" Itachi now sat on the edge of the bed even closer to her.

"For Sasuke," She stared at him while speaking.

He didn't speak for a while but neither of their eyes moved from each other's gaze. "He won't go back until he's killed me."

"Maybe, but all I know is that my brother is his best friend and I will do anything to save that friendship. I don't want him to suffer like I did." She finally brought her head down. She didn't want to see his reaction, but it was true that she suffered after he left Konoha. She thought about him everyday for years until he somehow he seemed like a dream. That is until Kabuto came back and all those memories and feelings awoke. Now she was laying in his bed and he was sitting next to her. There were many things that she wanted to ask him and tell him, but she didn't want to rush it. After all her only wish was that things would be back to when they were kids going on missions and taking the Chunin exam together.

"Brother?" Itachi broke the silence.

"Yeah, Naruto. I only found out just recently that he lived. Jiraiya told me and Kakashi confirmed it."

"I see… did you really suffer?"

"Yes,"

"But you had Kabuto." Itachi spite out Kabuto's name and Ayame chuckled at Itachi's obvious jealousy. "What?"

"Nothing, but I left after you fought him. I haven't returned to Konoha until recently. Besides Kabuto wasn't… he wasnt't... you." Ayame bit her lower lip and turned her head away from him. After all these years she finally told him, well not straight out but hinted it. Her true feelings that she fought so hard to keep hidden, so it wouldn't destroy their friendship. Now she was bringing it up when he was a S-class missing ninja and their friendship was obviously deteriorated.

He placed a finger on her chin turning her head back towards him. "What do you mean not me? I thought you liked him."

"I was lonely, after you were part of ANBU you became so... preoccupied. I mean I like him but more as a good friend." She bit her lower lip again, to suppress her nervousness.

"Do you know how crazy you drove me by being with him!"

"What!"

"Here I was in ANBU and there you were hanging all over a guy who was four years older and still a Genin. It was a smack in the face." Itachi started to get riled up of the thought of them together.

"So you were jealous," Ayame pried, relishing the thought of Itachi jealous over her.

"Well… yeah." He settled down realizing that he was showing emotions that he worked so hard to bury. It was hard to conceal them anymore, especially with her so close to him again. She could always bring out emotions in him and after all these years it was still the same. She was his weakness, he knew it but for once he didn't care about weakness. She was here revealing her feelings and he wasn't going to let another Kabuto take her away. Even though he knew that a relationship would be impossible as long as he was part of Akatsuki, he wasn't going to let her go without knowing.

He placed his finger back onto her chin, lifting her face towards his as he leaned in. Ayame stomach did flips, she felt so light headed as she realized what he was doing. Then he very lightly brushed his lips against hers, feeling her warmth. Ayame parted her mouth along with his, letting him deepen the kiss. He let go slowly while swiping hisindex finger across her cheek as their foreheads touched.

"I love you," Ayame spoke softly while staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Itachi replied while brushing his fingers on her lips. Then he dropped his hands onto her back pulling her body towards his while he kissed her. Ayame's hands went into his hair, playing with it as they made out. He laid her down onto the bed while he climbed on top of her, rubbing their bodies together. Itachi kissed up and down her neck and along her shoulder, delicately. They gazed into each other's eyes, seeing the longing that they both had for another. Ayame brought her head off the pillows, kissing him while she pulled his shirt up revealing his chest. He parted from her for a moment only to let her take the shirt off completely, and then he unwrapped her bandages. Her wounds where healed completely and he saw her breasts. He grabbed her left breast with his right hand while his left hand was pulling down her shorts. Ayame pulled him closer once her shorts where off. Both of them knew how far they were going to go if they continued and neither one of them dare to stop. They have been waiting for so long to be with each other that their emotions just exploded.

It was morning when Pakkun reached a small cabin in the dense woods. Those traps gave him a harder time than expected, but he finally reached Ayame. He could smell her, clearly and strongly. He hid in a tree nearby when Itachi came out wrapped in a robe.

Ayame woke to find Itachi not next to her. She was afraid that last night was just a dream but found out that she was still naked. She wrapped the sheets around her body and went outside to look for him, but she found him on the porch drinking some tea. She walked quietly behind him but the swoosh that the sheets made, alerted him. He turned around and Ayame smiled sheepishly as she went into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her. Itachi too, thought that he just imagined it too but her kiss reassured him. They faced the sunrise together while Itachi held her as if he let go she would disappear. Ayame quickly turned her head towards the trees next to the house.

"What is -" Itachi let go of her as she walked towards the tree, however Ayame covered her mouth pointing to the tree. Itachi disappeared and Ayame walked towards the tree, Pakkun knew that he was discovered and had to get out fast. But Itachi was one step ahead of him and captured him as he tried to leave the tree. He brought Pakkun back to Ayame.

"Pakkun!" Ayame hugged the dog. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't breath." Pakkun grasped for breath while Ayame set him down but Itachi stood behind Pakkun watching his every move. "Kakashi set me to find you."

"Oh, well tell Kakashi to meet me at the waterfall, over there. Now go." Ayame said.

"Wait, how do you know that he won't tell where I live." Itachi asked.

"Trust me, he won't. Will you." Ayame starred Pakkun down and he whimpered backwards towards Itachi's feet.

"No, I won't. She has a bad temper and I never want it directed at me." Pakkun replied but facing Itachi and Itachi nodded, letting Pakkun go.

"Thanks," Ayame kissed Itachi's cheek but Itachi coldly left her on the porch as he entered inside.

"What's your problem, Itachi?" Ayame followed him, confused about his response.

"You're eager to leave," Itachi replied.

"I see... trust me Itachi I would like nothing more than to stay with you. But I have duties to Konoha to finish before I can have what I want. Please believe me." Ayame hung onto his arm. Her eyes started to water and Itachi always hated to see her sad, this time was no different.

"I know… it's just that after last night I thought you would like to stay a while." Itachi held her closely.

"I would to but as soon as I get this mission done the sooner we can be together. Unless you want to help me."

"Help you?" Itachi looked skeptical at her.

"Well if you helped us to lure Sasuke, then we could spend more time together. Maybe I could even see you at nights after that."

"I don't know. Sasuke is doing good enough on his own. He's stronger than he would have been if he stayed in Konoha. Besides if he ever wants to full master the Sharingan then he's going to have to…"Itachi trailed off, he didn't want to say kill his best friends in front of Ayame. Since Sasuke has proven that Naruto is his best friend or was. Maybe that is why he won't return to Konoha. Maybe he is trying to break his friendships off so that he won't have to kill Naruto. If he helped her then he would just be making the inevitable happen. On the other hand he didn't want to disappoint Ayame. This is why he tried so hard to get rid of emotions they are too complicated. However, one look from Ayame seems to make all those complications clear. He knew what he wanted to do and the consequences in his actions. "I'll help, only if after this no one from Konoha tries to kill me. Not like they would succeed but that would become troublesome."

Pakkun returned late into the night, to find that everyone was asleep except for Kakashi. He looked terrible, bags formed under his eyes. Pakkun guessed that he didn't sleep at all since Ayame's disappearance.

"Pakkun did you find her?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, there's good and bad news."

"Well spit it out." Kakashi urged Pakkun.

"She is alright and said to meet you at a waterfall it's about a day from here. However she is with Itachi and I'm not sure you want to know the rest." Pakkun crept away from Kakashi.

"What!" Kakashi yelled at Pakkun, awaking everyone in the camp from there sleep.

"She seems to be involved with him." Pakkun replied.

"Who's involved with who?" Naruto rubbed his eyes as he walked towards Kakashi.

"Never mind Naruto, go back to sleep and tell everyone we leave a dawn." Kakashi grumpily ordered. "Pakkun get some rest your going to have to show us where to go tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi waited by the waterfall that Ayame told Pakkun about, for thirty minutes and still no Ayame. He paced around while the other members grew nervous and anxious. Kakashi was about to lash out at Pakkun when two figures walked slowly towards them. Kakashi drew to a defensive position and the others followed his suit. When the figures came closer Kakashi relax and rushed toward Ayame. Ayame saw Kakashi and dropped Itachi's hand to rush towards her adoptive dad. He hugged her tightly, while relaxing. She was safe and no harm had fallen upon her, he would sleep well tonight. Itachi continue to walk towards them, out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto lunge at him but Sakura held him back. She tried to talk some reason into Naruto and Itachi saw Naruto relax so he took his attention off of him and onto Ayame. Kakashi glared intently at Itachi as he approached Ayame's side. Itachi positioned himself so that no one else but Kakashi saw Ayame grab his hand. Kakashi continue to glare at Itachi as he saw this. Itachi seem to notice Kakashi's hostility for he let go of Ayame's hand and Kakashi lighten up, only a little though.

"How are you?" Kakashi asked Ayame.

"I'm fine, Itachi took good care of me." Ayame smiled at Itachi.

"Really, well we must be going now. I'll have the medical ninja's take a look at you, just to make sure." Kakashi said.

"Fine, but first. I have an arrangement to make with you." Ayame looked from Itachi to Kakashi.

"What, type of arrangement." Kakashi asked slowly. He saw how Ayame looked at Itachi and was expecting the worst.

"Itachi has agreed to help us get Sasuke. Well to lure him towards us that is." Ayame took Itachi's hand despite Itachi's protest.

"Really, now why would HE want to help us bring back Sasuke? Since it he is the reason that Sasuke left in the first place." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi!" Ayame shouted.

"It's alright, Ayame." Itachi calmed her down and then stared at Kakashi. "Ayame needs my help and the sooner that she completes this mission the sooner that she is out of harms way."

"What are your terms?" Kakashi asked.

"That no one goes after Akatsuki while I help." Itachi demanded.

"Well you'll have to ask the Hokage about that. There's nothing that I can do, but I can promise that no one under my leadership will attempt to, unless you give me a reason to." Kakashi looked at Ayame while he said these last words.

"Kakashi you can be so protective some times," Ayame laughed at Kakashi's remark

"Don't worry, there won't be a reason to." Itachi replied. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, but I have a condition as well, while you are helping us, you are not to even attempt at kidnapping Naruto. That means no tipping off Akatsuki." Kakashi stated.

"I wouldn't even dream of it, you're not the only person that made me promise such a thing." Itachi squeezed Ayame's hand and Ayame beamed proudly.

"Fine, I'll let you work the details out. You have ten minutes before we leave." Kakashi left them to join the others and fill them in on the details.

"You said he was only a little protective," Itachi told Ayame.

"I might have exaggerated on that one just a bit. So I'll leave word at your place telling you where to be and all that good stuff." Ayame quickly said.

"It seems that Kakashi only meant two minutes, he's waving you down. I would kiss you but I don't like an audience." Itachi smirked at her.

"It's ok, so I'll see you later." Ayame winked at him as she went towards Kakashi and Itachi vanished as soon as she turned her back.

Kakashi would hardly talk to her on their way back to Konoha. Naruto and Sai kept on bombarding her with questions about what happened. After she told them that he just helped her to get better, but that was the wrong response. They just asked more questions and Ayame said that she would tell them another time. That seem to quiet them down until Naruto asked if she was romantically involved with Itachi and remarked on how horrible that would be. Ayame drew silent for a while but then laughed it off and Sakura knocked Naruto on the head for that remark, telling him it was rude. But that only made Ayame laugh for real, seeing Naruto shrink under Sakura. Kiba was the other one that appeared to be moody and unhappy on their way back.

When they reached Konoha where Guy's team greeted them, but Kakashi excused himself from the group and took Ayame with him. He dragged her to Tsunade's office and sure enough she sat there looking over papers. She seemed relieved to take a break from paper work.

"If they told me how much paper work the Hokage has I would never have agreed to the job." Tsunade rubbed her eyes. "What did you find?"

"Well I have a trail on Sasuke and I have a recruit to help us." Ayame reported.

"Really, who?" Tsunade perked up.

"Itachi," Ayame replied.

"What? How?" Tsunade asked.

"Um…" Ayame was at lost for words. How could she tell Tsunade what happened, in front of Kakashi.

"It seems that Itachi has a fascination for Ayame," Kakashi chirped in.

"Really," Tsunade twirled a pen.

"However, he said he would help only if we stopped our attempts to find Akatsuki, at least while he is helping us." Kakashi said.

"That's too bad, considering it would be easy find them. But it's really not a problem since your other mission is to killing Itachi, Ayame. This only helps you to complete your goal." Tsunade said. Ayame's eyes grew and she stumbled backwards. "Is that a problem?"

"Um…" Ayame's heart raced as she tried to come up with an answer. Kill Itachi, the man who she gave herself to. The man who she has loved for so long, they want her to kill him. Could she even do it? They were always on the same level, while growing up. Could it be done? Wait, she couldn't kill him. Is this what tore Itachi apart, duty to yourself and duty to Konoha? "No it's not a problem." Ayame finally replied. She knew that she wouldn't do it, well not now. At least this means that Tsunade wouldn't give the mission to anybody else and she could figure out what to do.

"Good. I expect you to be in charge of assembling a team together, in order to bring Sasuke back for good. Dismissed." Tsunade said. Kakashi and Ayame left the room without another word to each other until they went to his place. Kakashi let out a sigh and asked her to sit down.

"Ayame, what happened while you were with Itachi?"

"Nothing, he just took care of me!" Ayame said defensively.

"That's all, are you sure? Because I know something happened. Itachi isn't nice to anybody and here he goes helping you." Kakashi glanced at her questioningly.

"All we did was discuss old times and old feelings. That's all." Ayame replied calmly.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. Because if something did happen then you two are in a difficult position, actually an impossible one."

"What do you mean?"

"He's part of Akatsuki, a missing nin, killed his whole family, and he is the reason we are in this mess. Not to mention that his mission is to get all the tailed beasts, meaning you and Naruto as well. And you, are the daughter of the fourth, swore to keep Konoha's most dangerous secret. Not to mention that Tsunade gave you a mission to kill Itachi."

"I know, trust me, I do. It's just that, he's a different person when with me. It's like the time has rewound and we are kids again on the same team. He was smiling and laughing around me. I don't expect you to understand." Ayame turned her face away from him expecting him to raise his voice and through demands around.

"You love him?"

Ayame's mouth dropped she didn't expect Kakashi to say this."Yeah, I always have. I know it's impossible but haven't I proven that the impossible can happen?" Ayame looked hopefully at Kakashi.

"Yes you have, but if he hurts you or tries to take Gobi away from you I will kill him no matter what it takes." Kakashi stated.

"I know. If he tries anything on me, trust me I will severe every bond that we have and I will kill him. I promise, but he deserves a second chance." Ayame said.

"You're like your father and Naruto. Always believing in people, it's a good thing but it can get you killed. Just be careful." Kakashi hugged her, "Oh by the way I think Kiba has a crush on you."

"What! Is this your way of changing the subject," Ayame asked.

"Yep, and I don't think he's the only one too," Kakashi winked at her and they sat on his couch watching some TV, while discussing their plan of attack.

At night, Ayame sat alone on the couch fingering the necklace that Itachi gave to her. Then a knock on the door made her get up and walk around. Sakura stood outside fiddling with her fingers; she didn't even bring her head up. Ayame went aside and lead Sakura to the kitchen. "Did you want something to drink?" Ayame grabbed two glasses.

"Water," Sakura mumbled as she sat on a stool.

"Kakashi isn't here, at the moment."

"I know… I came to talk to you about something." Sakura spoke so softly that Ayame had to stop what she was doing in order to hear.

"Sure, shoot." Ayame placed the glass in front of Sakura.

"It's about Sasuke."

Ayame sighed as she picked up a plate of cookies that she and Kakashi had made earlier that day. Well just her, Kakashi was never any good at baking. "I see,"

"Are you really going to bring him back?" Sakura griped tightly onto her clothes, squeezing them.

"I won't give up until Sasuke is back in this village, safely. I promise." Ayame sat across from Sakura.

"Because," Sakura finally lifted her head up and tears streamed down her face. She wiped them with her arm and continued. "It just seems that no matter what we do, he's never going to come back. Even Naruto can't bring him back and he's been getting extremely strong. I'm just afraid… that…" Sakura cried and Ayame left her chair pulling Sakura close to her. Sakura reminded her of herself when Itachi left the village. She saw it in Sakura's emotions, her words and her expression that she cared about Sasuke the way that Ayame cared about Itachi.

"Look, I understand the pain, Sakura. It's not a pleasant feeling, but you can't give up. Sakura, my promises always come true, no matter what I have to do to make them come true. Believe me I have a great plan to get Sasuke back and things will be back to normal soon. They're almost normal for me, so they will be normal for you to. Sasuke just is lost and he needs to be alone for a while to figure out things. The best thing that we can do is support him and be there for him if he needs us." Ayame grabbed a box of tissues for Sakura and she took them gratefully. "When I was very little, my mom use to make me hot chocolate, at times like this did you want some?" Sakura nodded her head and Ayame put a kettle on the stove. She mixed in some instant mix, once the water was boiling and poured it into to two mugs. Ayame led Sakura to the couch and handed her a cup with mini marshmallows.

"Thank you," Sakura sipped her cup.

"It's no problem, really if you ever need someone I'll listen." Ayame told Sakura and she smiled, slightly.

"Ayame, do you mind if I ask you question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't Itachi turn you to Akatsuki?"

Ayame grew silent and recalled his words, "He loves me."

"Itachi loves you!"

"Yeah, he does. He promised me that he would never let anything happen to me." Ayame calmly said.

"Is it nice?"

"What?"

"Is it nice to be loved, like Itachi seems to love you."

"It's one of the best feelings a person could ever have." Ayame replied but she saw Sakura's sullen face and quickly added. "But remember I did say Itachi's and my situation is very similar to yours and Sasuke's. It's not over until you give up."

Naruto sprinted towards the forest, where Ayame told him to meet her. He was excited for his training to really take off. So far all they did was meditate, which was boring for Naruto. Ayame always scolded him for his lack of discipline but yesterday Naruto managed a whole two hours of mediation without Ayame guiding him.

She was sitting on the grass waiting for Naruto, looking at her clock every few minutes. Naruto arrive five minutes late. Ayame just looked at him and with formal tone said, "You're late."

"I know I'm sorry, but-"

"Sit down," Ayame point to a spot across from her.

"Are we mediating, is this punishment for me being late!" Naruto groaned.

"No, we're going to talk."

"Talk?" Naruto puzzled at her suggestion but happy that for once they weren't mediating. He sat down pretzel style on the grass, waiting for Ayame to speak. She was very serious this morning; her face was paler than usual. Dark circles began to form under her eyes; she looked troubled.

"Naruto, I've been informed by Yamato and Kakashi about your lack of control with Kyuubi."

"Oh," Naruto hung his head low; remember when he hurt Sakura by trying to destroy Orochimaru.

"From what they tell me, I personally think that your doing great for holding a demon like Kyuubi inside of you."

"But I hurt people… people that I care about. I lose control of the transforming." Naruto dismissed what Ayame said. He personally thought that he hasn't done a very good job, since he's been able to reach the four-tail stage.

"That is why I insist you mediate. It helps to clear your mind and helps you to focus on your chakra better. With my help I'll teach you how to tap into Kyuubi's chakra supply without losing yourself." Ayame tried to cheer Naruto up.

"I doubt it," Naruto sulked.

Ayame remembered how long it took her to control her chakra, for a while it was leaking out of her whenever she would use the tiniest amount. She would get into the same mood that Naruto was in. However Kakashi always reassured her that she could control it and she believed him. "Naruto, I know you can. You have the same strength and heart that your father had."

"You knew my father?" Naruto's ear's perked up slightly

"Yes, and your a lot like him." Ayame closed her eyes picturing the fourth in her mind. Naruto's mood lifted and he grinned trying to imagine the type of person that his father was.

"Tell me about him!" he stood up leaning towards Ayame.

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto jumped and Ayame was surprised by how quickly he came over his slump.

"Sit down, I'll tell you." Naruto sat back down and was completely quiet. Ayame paused for a moment to enjoy the sudden silence. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Start from the beginning," Naruto replied.

"Well your father was an important man to Konoha-"

"As important as the Kage!"

"Yes-"

"Wow!"

"I'll tell you the rest if you will just be silent." Ayame raised her voice only a little so that Naruto understood that she meant it. "I can remember his face once you were born, he was so happy to have a child that finally resembled him. You see his first child, your older sister, took after his mother and barely had any of his physical traits."

"I have a sister! Is she still alive!" Naruto covered his mouth.

"Yes, she is quite alive."

"Who is she? How come I don't know about her?" Naruto once again covered his mouth but Ayame let him ask questions. It was making the information come out easier than Ayame had planned.

"Me," Ayame said after a couple of seconds.

"What!" Naruto yelled. Many thoughts passed threw his head, more than normal. They both just sat there in silence. However, Naruto was finally able to put two and two together. He realized that Kakashi had adopted her and not him. She left him alone, for so many years while she was cared for and loved he was abandoned. "If what you're saying is true then why was I abandoned!"

"I thought you were dead… I was told that you were dead. When Kyuubi attacked the village I was with Gobi at the time, well until father rescued me. Then when father sealed the nine-tailed inside of you, I didn't know that he chose you. After the fight I was told that dad had sacrificed himself for the village and that you were killed. Mom died after giving birth you to… she lost a lot of blood and none of the medicine… could save her." Ayame's eyes grew watery and she fought back the tears, taking a moment to recompose herself before finishing the tale. "I didn't just find out until recently that you were alive. When I found out I grew angry at the Third for not telling me this until I found his old notes. The reason that Kakashi took me and not you was because he was named my godfather, so I was under his protection. However, dad didn't get to name anyone your godfather before he passed. Kakashi offered to take you in to, but he was still only a child and a nanny would raise me until he became eighteen.

"Also it would be difficult for a person to raise two children that were Jinchuuriki, especially the five and nine tailed demon. I still don't know why the third held that information from me. Anyways, he tried to find someone to adopt you but everyone was frightened and hated you because of Kyuubi. I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that and trust me I wish it were me that didn't have the home. Don't be made at me Naruto."

Ayame didn't even try to hold back her tears. They dropped from her cheek onto her pants, hands and shirt anything that intercepted its way to the ground. Naruto stood across from her with his back turned. She couldn't see his face and more tears plummeted from her face onto the ground. Ayame never thought it would be this painful to tell him. Yet she could sense all the anger and frustration that he held within.

"You're lying," Naruto clutched his hands while slightly peering over his shoulder. "You're not my family… I don't have any family left, only friends…. and right now right I'm losing that to." Naruto rushed away from Ayame leaving her kneeling on the ground. All that time alone, during his childhood, he could have had someone to laugh with, to care for him, and to love him. She couldn't be his sister, because family doesn't leave another alone like he was left alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Ayame's eyes were wide open as Naruto left. She knew what Naruto meant and it stung her. She hasn't felt this numb since she learned of Itachi betrayal towards Konoha. A hand lightly grabbed her shoulder; she slowly twisted around. Neji towered over her, she wiped her tears but she couldn't hide her swollen eyes. He bent down and gave her some water. She splashed some water on her face helping the puffiness to die down, only a bit.

She seemed so strong to Neji and yet here she was crying. He didn't know why she was crying but for her to break down it had to be serious. She was more powerful than him and always gave off that air, however this time she appeared helpless and alone. He never dealt with this type of situation before and it scared him. Neji knew that if Kiba was in his place he would take advantage of her neediness but Neji wasn't Kiba. He couldn't bear to take advantage of her, yet he had no idea about what to do. However Ayame soon took care of that decision by thrusting herself upon him crying. Shocked by her action, Neji hesitated before placed his arms around her body and pulling her closer to him. He knew that she had some sort of relationship with Itachi and he promised himself that he wouldn't get involved. Yet, she needed someone and Itachi wasn't around was he going to become that guy. Could he become that guy?

"I'm sorry," Ayame pulled away after sensing his confusion. "You must think of me as a weakling now."

"No," was all Neji could muster after the shock of what happened.

"I'm normally not like this but…" Ayame trailed off again, seeing Naruto clearly in her mind and how he looked at her. He needs time she thought to herself as Neji helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"I… told… Naruto that I was his…sister."

Neji paused for a moment, he didn't want to say anything to upset her but just the thought that she and Naruto were related left him speechless. He could see the resemblance, the same determination, cockiness, loud mouth (although Ayame knew when to be quite sometimes), and the fact that they both had tremendous amount of Chakra and not just from their Bijuu.

"I'll give him some time to digest it. I guess I was just so happy to know that my little brother was alive that I rushed things. Oh well he still has to beat me in a ramen race!" Ayame perked up, giggling. Yep they have the same way of seeing the positivity in a bad situation Neji thought. "Thanks, Neji and I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us. I don't want Kakashi to have another thing to worry about."

"Sure," Neji replied. "Do you want me to walk you home or are you going to be alright?"

Ayame looked at Neji surprised by his question. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. How about a rain check?" Ayame walked into the trees leaving Neji alone in the forest. He sat down on the grass pondering over what just happened. He felt almost giddy when he thought about her hugging him. Neji never felt these types of emotions; he's been introduced to many new emotions since his first fight with Naruto. This one is no different. Not only did he want to shout for joy but he always felt that he had to… no he wanted to do something for her. Since she came to Konoha she was always smiling and joking around. Now he saw something that he never wanted to see again, he would do anything to never have to see that again. Well he would, wouldn't he?

Naruto curled in his sheets on his bed, hugging them around his body. He tried sleeping but he was restless. He was exhausted and yet his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He knew that he upset Ayame, but she deserved that for abandoning him all these years. Then why did he feel like he wanted to throw up, wishing that he could take back those words? Maybe he should apologize, but his words where true, well partly true. He didn't have any family, well he did have blood family if what Ayame said is true. But he never had a true family that he could go home to when things got tough. He never experienced anyone holding him when something hurt his feelings nor did he ever have a dad that helped him with his ninja training. However, Ayame did. Could he truly call her family after she had the life that he dreamt about? Did he resent her? Is that why he spoke so harshly to her?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Naruto can I come in?" Ayame asked quietly. He didn't want to see her, well that's what he told himself. But his body got out of bed and opened the door. He stood inside the dark room facing her, seeing her puffy eyes. They were eye level with each other but Ayame couldn't look into his eyes neither could Naruto. He stepped aside and let her into his apartment. There were no words exchanged as Ayame followed Naruto to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out two ramen noodles containers, offering one to Ayame. She softly muttered thanks while opening the container up. They sat across from each other as they slowly ate.

Ayame didn't want to talk first in case she said something to upset Naruto even more. She was shocked that he even let her in, let alone shared his prized ramen with her. Naruto, also, didn't know how to start up a conversation. What could he say, after he said all those hurtful things? He was still debating if he was right in how he reacted. So they both\ ended up sitting not talking, just eating. The slurping of ramen grew louder and louder, it was driving Naruto crazy. He started to fidget in his chair constantly changing the position of his legs. Still neither one spoke they continued to eat in silence.

Outside Neji sprinted towards Naruto's door only to find Kakashi leaning against it. He held a book in one hand while his other hand was in his pocket. Neji slowed down and walked casually towards Kakashi. He went to rap on the door when Kakashi grabbed his hand in the air and pushed it down gently.

"What are you doing here, Neji?" Kakashi stilled looked at his book

"I need to talk to Naruto," Neji replied about to tap on the door again.

"He's busy at the moment, if you tell me I will make sure that he gets the message." Kakashi finally put his book under his arm and turn towards Neji.

"I can't tell you," Neji calmly said.

Kakashi stared at him for a while, "Why not?" he finally said.

"I promised Ayame?" Neji replied.

"I see," Kakashi took Neji and led him away from Naruto's door. "They're inside…hopefully not fighting." Kakashi joked but Neji could tell that Kakashi was worried, his eyes quivered as he spoke. Not to mention how he couldn't look directly at Neji while he ushered him away.

Back in Naruto's apartment six empty containers occupied the middle of the dinning table. Ayame laid on the floor as Naruto walked towards the refrigerator. She loved ramen noodles but if she had to look at one more noodle she knew that she would vomit. Her stomach seem to grow twice its size, she was so bloated that she waited a while before sitting up. Naruto didn't grab ramen instead he passed her a glass of water while gulping down his glass. He sat down next to her and still not a word has been exchanged since Ayame came into the apartment. However, tensions weren't as high as before and Ayame felt the hostility towards her disappear.

"What was dad like?" Naruto finally spoke, but still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"He was awesome, one of the best ninja ever. They use to call him Yellow Flash because he was able to teleport himself anywhere."

"Really, How?"

"He used Hiraishin no Jutsu, I could teach you if you want me to?" Ayame asked trying to see if Naruto was truly not mad anymore and wanted her guidance still. She hoped he did so that she could get to know him and for his sake.

"Really! You know how to use it. Awesome! Teach me… if you still want to after what I said to you." Naruto's excitement died down as he thought she would reject him, even though she offered.

"Yeah I want to, don't sweat about earlier. I would have acted the same way if not worse."

"I'm sorry for what I said." Naruto uttered. He finally realized that although his words were true he should try to give her a chance. It wasn't like him to reject people, after all his friends gave him a chance to redeem himself from his loser status. "Ayame?"

"Yes,"

"Are you really going to be able to bring back Sasuke?"

"I promise," Ayame finally looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at her.

After that night Ayame wouldn't come out of Kakashi's apartment. Papers that she had read covered the floor while the unread was still in nice stacks. She had statistics and biographies to read about all the available recruits. She gave the bed back to Kakashi, this time he didn't protest seeing how messy the couch was becoming. No one else saw her except for Naruto who came into the apartment every evening for a couple of hours.

On the day that she brought all the papers back to Tsunade she ran into Neji. He had to do a double take when he saw her. Her skin had become pale and dark circles formed under her eyes. She walked clumsily around knocking into things. Her eyelids hung low and when she said hi to him her voice was soft and she slurred her words. Ayame didn't give him a chance to say anything else before hurrying away.

Once in Tsunade's office she barely placed the papers back on the desk before falling into a chair. Her eyes grew heavier but she forced herself to stay awake. Tsunade worried about Ayame's lack of energy. She quickly brewed up a drink and brought it to her, "Here, when you go home drink this it should help."

"Can't…. must discuss mission." Ayame robotically said.

"It can wait, you need some rest be-"

"No!" Ayame's eyes narrowed at Tsunade and Tsunade gave her a stern look. Ayame was too tired to argued and knew that Tsunade wouldn't continue until Ayame got some rest. "Alright, but at least let me give you the names of the people I have chosen for the mission."

"Alright," Tsunade happy with the cooperation sat in her seat behind the desk, taking a piece of paper and pen.

"Of course Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and there is a special platoon that will be meeting us outside of Konoha." Ayame informed Tsunade.

"Special platoon?" Tsunade inquired.

"Let's just say that I found some friends who are willing to help," Ayame said as she left Tsunade's office.

Naruto met her as she came to Kakashi's door. He rushed towards. "God you look awful!" He said bluntly.

"Thanks, I know." Ayame replied as she unlocked the door. Kakashi was on a mission and wouldn't be too happy when he found out that he wouldn't be accompanying her platoon to retrieve Sasuke. Oh well she thought, right at this moment she didn't care at all what others said or thought. Tsunade's drink was in her left hand and she couldn't wait to drink it and fall asleep. Of course she would wait until Naruto left. They have been spending a lot of time together lately and Ayame was glad that Naruto was getting over his first reaction to their family relation. At this time Naruto seemed to be the older sibling as he asked for the directions to Tsunade's drink and heated it up while Ayame slipped into something more comfortable. She decided to retake the bed just for one night. Naruto brought the drink to her as she got into the bed.

"How did you know that I was out?" Ayame asked.

"Neji told me that you didn't seem quiet well." Naruto handed her the drink, "He seemed worried, weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, he normally doesn't show his emotions. He keeps to himself."

"Oh, well thanks for your help and you'd better get ready to leave. Once I'm better we will be leaving." Ayame hinted for Naruto to leave and to Ayame's surprised Naruto got the hint. He left her alone in the apartment and she was about to drink Tsunade's brew when the window trusted itself open. She turned around to close it and found Itachi on the windowsill; she motioned him to hurry inside. He stared at her as she rushed to close the windows, curtains, and lock the door.

"Are you sick?" Itachi sympathetically asked.

"No I just haven't been sleeping, lately. I've been trying to get this mission ready." Ayame walked towards him, "It's good to see you," She thrusted herself upon him. He hugged her tightly as she sank into his chest.

"You too," He whispered toward he ear not letting go of her, instead holding her tightly. He lifted one hand stroking her hair and Ayame raised her head looking at his eyes. They were black and softened; he didn't have to stay much around Ayame for she always understood his feelings by his eyes. Especially now when he almost constantly kept his eyes in their sharingan form, for him to allow her to see their natural color showed immense emotion towards her. She wouldn't have it any other way, since she always enjoyed the subtle hints that he gave her; he wasn't very good with expressing himself verbally.

"You need to sleep, I'll go." Itachi released her and headed towards the window.

Ayame caught his hand, "No, don't leave… just yet. Relax with me for a while, please." She led him to the bed and lay upon his chest with her legs entwined with his. She drank Tsunade's drink and soon fell asleep on Itachi's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

Ayame aroused to find herself on her side and Itachi stroking her arm very lightly. She pushed at his hand, "Stop…it tickles." He grabbed her hand kissing it lightly. She turned her head facing him and he kissed her, placing his hands on her waist. She slowly pulled away and looked at him while fingering his hair. Then pulled towards him again until their lips touched. When they finally released Ayame check and discovered that it was 8:00 pm.

"I slept for almost twenty-four hours! Why didn't you wake me up?" Ayame threw the covers off grabbing her towel.

"You seemed so tired." Itachi yelled as Ayame stepped into the shower. Itachi didn't have to wait long before Ayame came back dressed in her clothes with her wet hair thrown into a ponytail.

"I know I'm not blaming you, I guess the more sleep that I get the sooner we can be off."

"Off?"

"Yeah you know, to bring back Sasuke. You're still going to help me aren't you?"

Itachi's body stiffened, as after he slipped his shirt back on, "I don't want you going after him."

"What? Just days ago you were all for helping me."

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." Itachi replied coldly.

"What! So are you thinking clearly now," Ayame probed.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want you interfering with brotherly things."

"Brotherly things! Oh yeah setting your brother up so that he lives only to get revenge is brotherly love. If that is what you think of brotherly then you're more messed up than I thought." Ayame quickly covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that last part but it just slipped out. "Itachi… I didn't mean it like that." She reached for him but he pulled away. He wouldn't look at her and went she went to touch his shoulder he just moved away from her. "Itachi…we're going to have to talk about that night sooner or later, you know that. Don't you?"

"We don't have to, you could come with me and join Akatsuki. Forget Konoha, it's worthless there are more important things to fight for." Itachi muttered.

"You know I can't do that. My father gave his life up for Konoha I can't just turn my back on it. Also I promised Naruto that I would bring Sasuke back and I keep all my promises." Ayame looked down at the floor. Reality was coming back, it was nice to live like nothing every happened but deep down she knew that wouldn't last. They had to discuss the past some time, she just wish she had more time with Itachi before they did.

"Well then we have a problem, because I can't let you interfere with my plan."

"Plan, what plan?"

"I can not tell you that, but I'm warning you stay away from Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well then you're going to hurt me, because unlike you I will not abandon my brother's needs. I don't understand why you killed your clan but I do know is that all this is happening because of you. Sasuke has people here who care about him and unlike you I'm going to make sure that he understands the consequences of his actions. I'm going to bring emotion back to him and maybe I can save at least one of you."

"You don't know our secrets, so stop judging me." Itachi replied.

"No you don't know your clans secrets…I do. That is where I have been, protecting the secrets of the clans that they don't even allow all their members to know. I know there is another way to achieve the Mangekyou than to kill your best friend."

"You're lying," Itachi finally faced her but with his sharingan eyes. He would not allow her to interfere with his plans. Maybe he couldn't hurt her but he could hurt those she cared about and he would. Yes that is what he would do-but could he actually hurt her like that. She sat their next to him with those eyes, the eyes that he never wanted to see from her. He has seen those eyes in his younger brother and many who he came in contact with. Yet with her he didn't want to hurt her instead he wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. But he couldn't give into his weakness; he must stop this relationship and forget her. Once again he must think of her as dead, yet something inside of him told himself that if she trained Sasuke he might actual be strong enough to defeat him. He just sat next to her staring at her with cold eyes while her eyes illustrated loneliness.

"Fine, if you won't believe me then I guess I can't count on your help with the mission." Ayame collected herself, she was on the urge of crying but she had to be strong. Itachi didn't respond to her instead he expressed no emotion on his face or in his eyes. It took great will power for him to be this way around her but he had no choice he had to show her that he was serious. "I guess that we're going to be enemies soon, since I will not give up my mission. You should leave. While you're with your organization you should think about what's more important, family and friends or your distorted motives." Ayame walked away from him. She stopped at the door with her arms folded over her chest and watched him leave the room. "Goodbye, my love." She whispered once he was long gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Ayame sent clones throughout Konoha to collect all her recruits as she started to pack her things. She left a note for Kakashi on the kitchen table, since she wouldn't be back in a long time if their plan succeeds. She sighed heavily as she tucked her picture back into her bag. Her eyes closed shut as she breathed deeply. It was no time to get emotional so she quickly meditated putting her emotions of Itachi away. Naruto joined her as she walked towards the gate. He was very energetic and talkative. Ayame was thankful for that, it kept her mind preoccupied. However, she did deviate from their path. Naruto kept walking for a little bit but soon stopped, rushing towards Ayame. He yelled at her for leaving him and then asked where they were going. However he soon feel silent when he saw that they were in front of Konoha's memorial site. She brushed her fingers against a name that was carved into the stone. Her head fell onto the memorial and her eyes closed. She took a few minutes before saying, "Daddy, please help me to succeed in my mission today and please help me to deal with Itachi," She mouthed the last part so that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear.

"Father's name is on that thing?" Naruto asked after they left the site.

"He did die protecting Konoha." Ayame said and Naruto dropped his head down looking at his feet as he walked. He was sad and yet mad at the same time for so much had been taken away from him and he didn't even realize how much until Ayame showed up. It was all because of the creature that lived inside of him. The same creatures that Naruto willingly let take over his body, sometimes. It was Kyuubi's fault that many people lost their lives and that he had no family for fifteen years. Yet people blamed him well until recently. Ayame as if she heard Naruto's thoughts placed her arm around his shoulder and then grabbed him in a headlock.

"Gotcha," She was trying to lighten his mood as he did with her. After Naruto did some begging she let him go, "Don't get so down on the past. That's why it's the past we can't change it. However we can learn from it and focus on now, like how we're going to get Sasuke back. If it helps any I don't harbor any ill feelings about dad's death, he chose it not you or Kyuubi's. Alright?"

Ayame looked for some reassurance from Naruto and he gave it to her in one word, "Yeah."

When they finally reached the gates all the other recruits where their. Sakura ran to greet them. Shikamaru and Sai gazed at the clouds above, while Neji sat on a rock meditating. Ayame glanced at Neji and noticed that he opened his eyes ever so slightly but quickly shut them when he saw her looking at him. She placed her hand over her mouth trying to hide a smirk.

"Everybody's here, sis!" Naruto stated the obvious, which Ayame couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at Naruto, stating that she already knew that.

"Well let's starting head that way," Ayame pointed to the west of Konoha. "Sai I need you to draw up a hawk to watch from above but have him keep a low profile, also you're in the front. Neji I need you to take up the rear, just in case we have trouble." After she gave orders Sai was done with his hawk and it flow freely in the air high above them. Ayame then fell back behind Sai as they took off. Shikamaru was confused about why they were leaving so late, but he thought it would be wise not argue with her. She did seem to know what she was doing anyways. They jumped from tree after tree for about two hours until Ayame motioned Sai to stop at a small lake.

"We'll wait here," Ayame dropped her bag onto the ground. Sai went to call his hawk back but Ayame told him to let the hawk fly near them. Now Shikamaru was really suspicious about Ayame's tactics. She was giving anybody a chance to attack them; even Naruto must know this he thought to himself. He was about to say something when someone threw their arms around him from behind. Shikamaru turned to find Temari behind him followed by her brothers; Gaara and Konkuro. Naruto ran to greet Gaara while the others followed only Sai and Ayame stayed behind.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a village to protect or something?" Naruto bombarded Gaara with questions as they entered the newly made camp.

"I got a letter from someone called Ayame asking to help with this mission." Gaara replied staring at Ayame and Sai, these people were new to him and he wasn't quiet sure what to make of them.

Ayame noticing her cue and walked towards Gaara with her hand outreached, "Thank you Kazekage Gaara for answering my message, I'm Ayame Kazama-Hatake."

"So you're the one that they talk about," Konkuro eyed her intriguingly.

"Talk about? What do THEY say," Ayame curious to see what was said about her behind Konoha's lines.

"Oh nothing just how powerful you are and that you were the only person Itachi Uchiha couldn't defeat, and stuff about that. Also that you were cute…but they didn't do you justice." Konkuro winked at her. Neji walked towards Konkuro with his fists in a ball, however Naruto got to him first by landing a huge punch across Konkuro's face. He landed a good couple thirty feet away from everyone. Neji relaxed a little as he noticed Ayame giggle at the scene.

Temari just rubbed her forehead; "I'm want to apologize in advance for anything that my brother might say or do in the future. He's…. let's just say he talks before he thinks."

"Don't worry about it, I find it funny actually. Well make yourself comfortable. I'll be back with some fish soon." Ayame chuckled as she left them staring at her awkwardly.

They all sat around a campfire, Naruto and Neji sat besides Ayame keeping Konkuro far away from her as possible. It has been a while since Temari last saw Shikamaru so they sat next to each other exchanging stories. Sakura was busy explaining to Sai why Konkuro's behavior was a disgrace. He couldn't quiet understand why it was so bad, for he seem to compliment Ayame.

"Ayame, what's your plan of attack?" Gaara asked trying to release the tensions that were building up between everyone, well except for Temari and Shikamaru they seem to be in their own little world.

"Oh, yeah…. well I was counting on plan A however…" Ayame's voiced trailed off as she thought of the fight. "I'm on plan B. I've sent out clones to track Sasuke. They are directing me to where he's going to be. So when we finally do meet him I want you all to-"

"Wait… what happened to plan A?" Sai asked.

"There were complications, that I didn't plan on?"

"So does that mean Itachi is back in the book?" Sai blurted out.

"Itachi!!!" Everyone shouted towards her.

"Thanks, Sai." Ayame sarcastically rolled her eyes and he gave her a questioning look. He didn't quite understand his mistake for he was still learning how to talk to people, god emotions were just too difficult to understand but Sakura walked him through this one. "Yeah, Itachi was going to help us. However it didn't quiet work out, so I moved on to plan B. Ok, so now when we find Sasuke I want-"

"Oh no you're not getting out of this one that easy," Naruto leaned in forward. "He is the reason we are here so why would he want to help us?"

Ayame realized that she was trapped for everyone even Sai now was staring at her, waiting for her answer. "Oh well… we use to be really good friends and he owed me a favor, let's leave it at that, alright now moving on."

"No, there's more I know it. So spill it!" Naruto demanded.

"SHUT UP Naruto! I don't want to talk about it ok, it's nothing to worry about. It's over alright!" Ayame blurted out towering over Naruto. He never saw her this mad and everyone seem to cower away from her. Then she just disappeared into thin air. Naruto had to wipe his eyes and ask others if they saw what he saw. Of course they all had and they realized that they hit a sore spot for Ayame. So all of them promised to never mention it again, however when it was Neji's turn to promise they couldn't find him.

Ayame paced in a small are of the forest, not to far from the camp. She had to get away, but yet she felt sorry for blowing up on Naruto. He didn't know what had happened but yet he couldn't get the hit while everyone else seem to. Why did he have to probe… yet there was another thing that reminder her of her father. From the stories that Kakashi told her he would probe him about silly little things but he seem to calm down after a while. Then she couldn't imagine her dad and Naruto both on her case, which would be unbearable. She smirked at the thought but then Neji appeared from the shadows.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I will be," She replied slowly.

"You're lying," Neji pointed out.

"What now the Hyuuga clan can read minds," She tried to joke but he met her with serious eyes.

"No, but I know how to lie to yourself. I use to do before I befriended Naruto." Neji took a seat next to her. "What happened between you and Itachi? I saw him enter your room the night before we left."

"You were spying on me?" She raised one eyebrow and lowered her head a little.

"No…no… I was just…worried." He mumbled and Ayame shot him a question glance.

"Why?"

"Because you looked like hell when I met you earlier that day, so I kind of asked Naruto to talk to you." Neji could feel her looking at him but he didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"You're right something did happen between us." Ayame let out a sigh as she continued. "We got into a fight over this mission. He told me that if I intervene he would have to fight me. I told him that I made a promise to Naruto, so I couldn't back out. I guess it was coming, reality had to hit sometime." Ayame paused staring at the moon. "I guess it was never meant to be. He's part of Akatsuki whose main goal is to gather all the bijuu. It would never have worked since Naruto and I are Jinchuurki." She fell silent and couldn't believe that she was telling this to Neji. He was always quiet around her but she did find a comfort in confiding in him.

"You love him don't you?" Neji asked. He didn't want to know this answer but he had to ask her.

"Yeah," She replied remember all the times that she wished she was with Itachi instead of Kabuto when she was younger.

"I'm still trying to believe that Itachi has emotions, such as you describe. However, it took me a while to adapt to new emotions. Give him time." Neji tried to be supportive and that part showed through to Ayame. However he felt a little twinge of hate towards Itachi. New emotions, 'Oh yeah', he was exploring them right now with Ayame.

Ayame smiled and kissed Neji on the cheek, "Thanks so much," She left him with pink tints on his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone's mind was preoccupied with the Ayame's strategy as they followed her through the dense forest. No one spoke of last night when Ayame came back to camp, although it was on their minds as well. Naruto kept his distance from Ayame; she was scary when she yelled at him. He thought that they were getting to know each other more but like Sasuke she barely spoke of her past with Itachi. Every time he brought up the subject with Sakura she told him to drop it. Even Sakura seemed to know more about Ayame's past than he did.

Nobody was themselves today. Naruto was busy in thought for he hardly smiled or laughed. Sakura was worried for Ayame's relationship with Itachi. Especially since Ayame expressed that their relationship was like hers and Sasuke's. At first she was happy to hear that since those two seemed to be the most unlikely pairing; however, now she wasn't so sure.

Ayame kept on leading everyone west, hoping that her clones where giving her accurate information. Itachi, however, surfaced in her mind every so often but she just suppressed them deep in slumber when it came up. There was Neji right next to her and she caught her self rolling her eyes his way. She didn't know why she taking glances at him but after last night he seemed to be worthy of friendship.

They continued west until Ayame suddenly stopped on a branch crouching down holding her stomach. Neji was the first to stop but the others soon followed his lead. Before Neji could reach Ayame, Naruto was right next to her helping her up. "What is it? Are you all right?" Naruto leaned her against the tree. Neji offered water and Ayame took it gladly.

"I'm fine," Ayame breathed heavily. Everyone else shot doubtful looks at her. "Really I am, it's just that one of my clones has been discovered and killed. I guess I wasn't expecting them to return so soon."

"This doesn't happen when a shadow clone gets discovered." Shikamaru said.

"Your right, not to a regular shadow clone." Ayame recovered her breathing and slowly got up only to lean on Neji for support as she regained the feeling in her legs. "But my clones are normal they are a special jutsu that I made. My clones are real and when another's hands kill one I feel it. It's a side effect." She forced a half smile.

"That's awful why would you want to put yourself through that?" Sakura asked.

"Because the side effects only last a short amount of time and the benefits outweigh the side effects any day. That is if you can stand pain every now and then." Ayame replied as she regained full body control. She thanked Naruto and Neji for their help and once she convinced everyone that she was all right they continued on. This time with more speed, for they were extremely close to their target.

They all ducked into the bushes just outside of a nice clearing; far from any water resources that the enemy could use for their advantage. Then four cloaked shadows came out of the forest and rested on the rocks that were scattered throughout the clearing. Obviously Ayame's clone gave them a harder time than they anticipated, giving her team a good chance to attack while they were weak. Naruto clenched his fists as he saw Sasuke standing in front of the other cloaked figures with a sullen expression. He wanted to go right now and attack but knew that he had to wait for everyone else to get to their position. Just then one of the figures perked their head up and just as she was about to warn Sasuke of the chakras that surrounded them, Ayame signaled the others to attack.

Gaara and Neji attacked from the north at the big guy cutting him off from the group, Sakura and Konkuro split the female from the group, and Temari and Sai attacked the fish guy. That left Naruto to go after Sasuke head on. Ayame was left to sit in the shadows watching for her cue but a familiar hand grabbed her shoulder, just as Naruto charged up into one tail and Sasuke formed stage one of the curse seal. She turned around to face two sharingan eyes piercing at her.

"I told you to stay away," Itachi coldly said.

"And I told you I keep my promises, so leave me alone." Ayame collected fire in her hand and threw her fist towards Itachi's face. However he grabbed her wrist and the fire went out. She scowled at him, as he remained emotionless.

"Have it your way," He whispered into her ear still holding onto her hand then disappeared into the dark of the forest. Ayame shrugged and turned over to watch the battle again. Naruto was having good luck in bring Sasuke near the forest. However Neji and Gaara where having some trouble in keeping the big guy, Jugo as she hear the female call out, in line. He seem to have transformed while Itachi distracted her. However Temari and Sai where having little problem with their adversary, the fish like guy. Lucky that Temari can control the wind with her fan, Ayame thought as she turned her attention towards Sakura and Konkuro. Ayame knew that Sakura should fight Karin since Karin is another adversary for Sasuke's attention. However Sakura's brutal strength seems to throw Karin off balance. Glad that no one needs her immediate help she finally turned all her attention towards Naruto and Sasuke's fight. As she watched them she noticed that Sasuke's emotions didn't change well his appearance did and Naruto's as well, he was in stage three. So she motioned Shikamaru, knowing that soon Naruto would lose himself since their training isn't complete.

"Sasuke, you're coming back!" Naruto growled as he lunged towards Sasuke pushing him near the woods.

"No," was all Sasuke said as he dodged Naruto's lunge and pinned him to the ground. Naruto gathered a huge amount of chakra in his hands and sent Sasuke flying backwards.

"Your not the only one that has gotten stronger," Naruto wiped his face as he walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke fully activated his Sharingan at this point and gathered chakra in his hand to form his version of Chidori and lunged at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm just as it is at his throat and fights Sasuke's strength. Then Sasuke stalled and backed away from Naruto. Confused he looked around and finds that his shadow isn't his anymore but Shikamaru. He should have known that it wouldn't be this easy to get ride of Naruto. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu stop their fighting as the others lower their guard to. Karin runs towards Sasuke to help him but is stopped by Sakura's strength. She looks at her in disgust. Jugo believing it is his duty to protect Sasuke he also tries to help his leader but Gaara takes this chance to capture him in Sabaku Kyū (Desert Coffin) preventing him from moving.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to punch him or something, but nothing happened. Instead Naruto walked away as a girl, older than him, walked towards him. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he would have met her. The girl got near him and eyed him; her face was worried. 'Why is she looking at me like this? I don't know her,' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, it's been a while." Ayame spoke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally able to speak.

"I shouldn't expect you to remember me. After all it's been a long time since I last saw you. I'm Ayame."

"Ayame…" Sasuke searched through his memories until his thoughts landed on one. It had an Ayame, the same hair color and eyes of course she looks much older now, however Itachi was next to her as they strolled down the streets of Konoha. "Why are you here?" He finally spit out. It doesn't make any sense to him. She was a friend or is a friend of Itachi why is she here with Naruto and their gang. He hasn't heard anything about her since she left a year after…. that day.

"I have a proposition for you." Ayame nodded to Shikamaru and he let go of Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled forward before he regained control of his body.

"A Proposition?"

"I want to train you to kill Itachi."

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one who has ever been able to tie with him on a dual. We never could beat each other."

"What do you propo-"

"Sasuke! You're not thinking of taking her up on her offer are y-" Karin pleaded.

"Shut up Karin!" Sasuke snapped at her and Karin's eyes watered up. "Continue."

"Well you will be my apprentice until you can defeat me in a battle and then you will be able to defeat Itachi. After all you want to kill him yourself, don't you. You don't want to appear weak relying on others to help you kill him. Do you?" Ayame leaned forward, phrasing her words in order to manipulate him.

"Don't listen to her, Sasuke-" Karin once again yelled out.

"I told you to shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "Besides she's right, he would think of me as weak and only I shall kill him. I won't be ride of his burden until I alone kill him."

"Foolish brother," Itachi's voice wavered in the air. Everyone looked up in the trees to find Itachi with his Akatsuki cloak wavering in the breeze. "Taking the help of others, you really are weak."

"I am not weak," Sasuke lunged at him but was held back by Ayame.

"Don't listen to him he's only provoking you, let me handle this for now. To prove that I am worthy to train you." She whispered in his ear and he relaxed. Itachi jumped down to the ground while Ayame calmly walked forward.

She squeezed her fist as she charged towards him. He slid only inches away from her fist however she manage to cut him. Blood trickled down his face; he brought his hand up toward it staring at the blood on his fingers. She never struck him like that; it was as if she actually meant to kill him. Was she testing him, to see if he would actually fight her? He was not going to be called a weakly so he would have to put his feelings aside and act full force. He ran towards her at high speed as she towards him. They locked into each other's hands pushing against each other. Her eyes scrunched together and her brows darted down. She didn't know where all this hate was coming from but she felt hatred towards him. She despised him for torturing Sasuke, for leaving Konoha, for deserting their friendship, and now for deserting their love. It was as if nothing she ever did reached him and she hated him for deceiving her, she gave herself to him in hopes… hopes of what. That they would get married and live together. She hated not only him but herself for letting herself be put into this position for being so vulnerable towards him. All this hate was surfacing towards her expression and the strength that she forced upon him.

Itachi could see that she loathed him and he understood why, but he couldn't tell her everything she wouldn't understand. He needed his brother to become stronger outside of Konoha. Then why was he so reluctant to let her train him, he would ideed become stronger than him if she trained him. He knew that so why was he so against it now. He shouldn't be fighting her on this; he should be holding her in his arms protecting her. Yet she was determined to see this through and at first he was willing to help her but now that it was time… he didn't want their time to be short lived. Was that it? Did he object because he was afraid that Sasuke would actually kill him and then he could never…hold her again?

He jumped back into the trees. "For once she right little brother. I will not fight you until you are alone." His hat covered his eyes only to hide the fact that his Sharingan eyes disappeared and two black eyes appeared, with longing as he looked at Ayame. Then he disappeared into the forest.

Sasuke dumb founded by Itachi's quick appearance stood looking at the woods for a long time, until Ayame placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her blue eyes. "What is it going to be? Are you going to come?"

"On one condition…I'm not going back to Konoha."

"Good me either…I'm taking you to a special place. Also I have a condition, while you are my apprentice your old teammates cannot search for you. If they do I will kill them, so it's in their best interest not to."

"I can't promise anything but if they do come I will assist in the killing. I don't want my training interrupted." Sasuke glowered at his teammates. The two guys nodded while Karin was protesting but Sasuke just shot deathly glares at her and she nodded to.

"Good now lets go, oh and by the way Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Neji will be coming with us."

"What!" Sasuke stepped back.

"Don't worry they won't interfere… in fact you don't have to communicatewith them at all. It's just that the village that we are going to need more protection."

"Alright," Sasuke muttered. Then him, Ayame, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Neji went south, Shino and Temari headed to Konoha, and Konkuro and Gaara back to the sand. Leaving Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu alone in the open field in shock of losing their leader so quick.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi waited by the gates impatiently as Shikamaru and Temari walked through the gates alone. He jumped off the look out post in front of Shikamaru and Temari, stopping them. "Where is she?" Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru's jacket pulling him closer.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru rolled his eyes upwards looking at the clouds. Kakashi tightened his grip on Shikamaru and he looked back down. "Alright, she's back at the village with the others including Sasuke. Can you let go of me now?"

"Sorry, Shikamaru I just was worried." Kakashi dropped Shikamaru throwing one hand behind his head, laughing.

"You could have fooled me," Shikamaru frowned at Kakashi before he went back towards Temari.

"Wait, Shikamaru. How did it go? Where there any complications?" Kakashi's voice deepened.

"Not really, just that Itachi showed up about half way through. But that seemed to help things than stir up trouble."

"How?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"Well he fought Ayame and she managed to slice his cheek, then he backed off. That seemed to provoke Sasuke into taking Ayame up on her proposition. Smart girl…but very troublesome." Shikamaru sauntered down the streets with Temari by his side.

Meanwhile Ayame and the others where closing in on her village. She couldn't wait to see Matoka again even though she would have to resume her duties but she missed the old lady's company. Matoka was the only person close enough to a grandmother-figure that she ever had, even a mother figure. Sasuke didn't stray far from her side as they traveled. Naruto and Sakura fell away from the front knowing that tensions would be high if they were near Sasuke. They might say some things, which would provoke Sasuke to rethink his decision. As much as Sakura wanted to talk to him she refrained because she trusts that Ayame will make everything better. She has to this is their only hope in regaining those broken friendships–for now.

As they came within twenty yards of the village Ayame could hear the scouts following besides them. The leader, Daiki, appeared next to Ayame which startled the others but Ayame remained calm.

"Who are these people?" He glared at the others.

"Konoha is giving you a break, these people will help guard the village. We will discuss this later. Give me the status on the village?" Ayame's head didn't face him.

Daiki knowing she wasn't willing to socialize didn't question her. "We updated our security, since the last break in. There was an incident with Jiraiya, but we assured the council that you would take care of it when you returned; that straightened him up."

"Thanks for the update Daiki, now go tell the council that I'm returning." Ayame ordered him and his men. They quickly left leaving Ayame's group alone in the woods once again.

Sasuke moved closer to her, "What is this place that you're taking us to?"

"It's a place that protects all of Konoha's secrets." Ayame replied.

"What secrets?" Sasuke slyly asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Ayame winked at him before moving faster forcing everyone to speed up.

When they entered the village, the council was their waiting for her return. Matoka greeted Ayame with a huge. The rest hung back unsure of what to make of this place. It was small; definitely a village but it had the same amenities that were in Konoha and other cities. However it had an old country feel to it, people were more polite and relaxed around here.

"Matoka, I'd like to introduce my little brother Naruto. Naruto this is Matoka the highest elder and also my best friend." Ayame pulled Naruto away from his friends forcing him into the circle that grew around Ayame. Naruto wasn't normally shy, but he felt so awkward around these people. There was something about them that didn't seem normal. It scared him and he didn't scare easily, well he didn't show it often. So he threw his head back and laughed after he bowed to Matoka. One by one Ayame introduced them to Matoka and she nodded towards each of them in agreement.

"Welcome to our village," Matoka formally said. "The guards informed me of the reason that your are here. Tomorrow each of you will follow one guard and learn from them. However it seems that Konoha can't count, they sent an extra Ayame?"

"Oh Sasuke is my apprentice, he's an old friend." Ayame explained and Matoka skeptically examined Sasuke but nodded in approvement after a while.

"Wow she's a hard as-" Naruto threw his things down running towards the couch in Ayame's home.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him on the head.

"No, Naruto is right she is an ass." Sai agreed. Sometimes he said what he thought but only around Naruto and sometimes Sakura. Although this wasn't one of those times because Sakura punched him on the head too.

"It's alright Sakura, she can be one sometimes. She just doesn't trust people easily. She is after all like the Kage she protects this village and everyone in it is her family." Ayame laughed at the outburst. Sasuke just sighed as he slowly walked in. Neji however decided to stay outside on the porch observing. "Jiraiya!" Ayame yelled and he came out of the basement.

"Nice to see you Ayame," Jiraiya stuttered. "Naruto, nice to see you." He tried to change topic. Naruto was going to answer but Ayame pointed at Naruto to remain quiet as she stared at Jiraiya.

"Let's go outside and talk," Ayame ushered Jiraiya outside and Neji came in closing the door behind them. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai leaned against the door trying to hear what was going on outside. Sasuke just sat across the room away from everyone. Neji just watched the three pressing themselves against the door. Then a loud yell exploded from outside as the doorknob turned. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai rushed towards the living room. Ayame stepped in with Jiraiya behind her holding his head. He quickly went into the basement collected his belongings and left without a single word.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing really, just gave him a piece of my mind." Ayame smiled slyly at them.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Sai whispered to Sakura and she nodded in agreement.

"Well it's getting late, I guess you guys can crash on the couches for tonight. I won't be able to have all of you living in my house, unfortunately. However Sasuke you will be staying in the basement. Well I'm tired, so good night everyone." Ayame walked up the stairs, into her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: here's chapter 13 and please review ;)

Naruto saw that Ayame's door was locked tightly so he went outside and found a nice open area. He was going to surprise her by showing that he was ready to continue their training. Naruto jumped down on the ground sitting in meditating mode and breathed deeply. He concentrated hard on not thinking. It seemed so easy when she first told him that they couldn't continue until he learned to meditate properly. Well it's been three weeks and he still hasn't finished this simple, well maybe not so simple task. Now that Sasuke is back, he felt more eager to complete this first task. It was as if an old rivalry awoken from its deep slumber. He now wanted to prove to Sasuke that he was worthy to become Hokage and that he was indeed stronger than him. Suddenly all his thoughts just stopped and he could almost see Kyuubi inside of him. There was a huge cell and two eyes staring at him. He went to touch in between the bars when a hand grabbed his shoulder bring him to consciences.

Ayame stood behind Naruto shaking him, awake. She could sense Kyuubi and saw his chakra flowing from Naruto. He turned around and glared at her for disturbing him. It was the same glare that she often gave Naruto when he disturbed her. Ayame couldn't help but laugh and this made Naruto angrier. He finally had accomplished his task and Ayame, out of all people, disturbed him.

"You're face…it's like…mine." Ayame rolled around laughing. Naruto soon joined in, realizing the irony in the situation. Soon they were disturbed by a shadowy appearance towering over their bodies. Sasuke frowned at them, he was serious about his training and didn't want any time taken away from it.

Ayame realized his presence and her mood became serious, while Naruto stopped rolling but continued to throw out a giggle once in a while. "Sasuke, I'm glad you came out. We will start soon but I have to give Naruto some advice first." She acknowledged Sasuke and he shrugged his shoulders walking over to a tree. "It seems that you passed the first stage. Now I need you to practice on calling Kyuubi's chakra little by little. Unfortunately we won't be able to work on his today," Ayame glanced at her watch, "you should be at the town entrance with Sai, Neji, and Sakura, Naruto you're late. Hurry now and don't try the next stage without me!" Ayame yelled as Naruto rushed off.

"Some things never change," Sasuke muttered. Ayame heard his comment but decided to dismiss it. His attitude was the first thing that she must improve. He seriously was pessimistic and that she won't accept.

"You're right, however that can be a good thing. Come on." Ayame smiled at him and ran towards the ocean edge.

Once they were at a cliff she drew a circle around herself and sat down. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her actions. "The point is for you to be able to push me out of the circle. Notice it is very small, once you can do that then we will move onto stage two." She took out a book and began to read. Sasuke eyes grew fiery at her lack of belief in his talent. He began to attack her head on. When he looked back she was unarmed and intently reading her book.

"Oh yeah, you have to do this without calling upon the power within your cursed seal." She licked her fingers and turned a page. Sasuke now completely riled up lunged at her again.

Ayame placed her book down and saw that the sun was setting. She looked around her and saw Sasuke passed out on the ground with kunais surrounding her. 'Wow he wasn't able to even land a scratch on me!' Ayame surprised since the famous Uchiha was suppose to be great. 'Is this the person that Itachi wants to kill him. This is going to take a long time.' She slipped water across his lips and his throat gulped the water down. Soon he stirred up leaping from her arms with Kunais in his hand. "Calm down, the sun is setting its time to go back and get some food. I'm hungry." She walked off and Sasuke followed her not talking or even looking at her. For some odd reason she knew that he was holding back today, maybe tomorrow she will be a little aware of him. She might get a good ten minutes out of him before exhausting him completely.

The group was waiting for Ayame and Sasuke as they entered into her house. Naruto grabbed a chair with chopsticks in his hand, ready to eat. Ayame laughed and prepared dinner for them. Sasuke started downstairs when Ayame interrupted him, "Why don't you join us Sasuke. I bet you're starved. I'm making fish."

"No," he said and continued downstairs.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry, he's not use to people. It'll take him a while before he gets acquainted with us." Ayame smiled at Sakura and finished cooking.

The next month was pretty similar, except Sasuke finally managed to draw blood from Ayame. She was also getting exhausted, teaching Sasuke in the morning; in the afternoons she would work in the cave, and teach Naruto on his breaks and in the evening. Almost all the time she would fall asleep on the couch or go straight to bed, until Sakura and Sai learned to cook from the local village people. Now dinner was ready when Ayame came inside and then she went to bed.

One day she woke up noticing how tired she was. Ayame toddled downstairs half a sleep. She poured her tea almost missing the cup. Sasuke soon arose from the basement, looking the same as Ayame only worse. "Sasuke let's take a break today, actually just relax this day and tomorrow. It's time for a break."

"No I can't, I have to-"

"Get some sleep, good I agree."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"I know but everyone needs a break once in a while. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I won't be training you today."

"Are you going to work?"

"Nope, I'm going to take all day and tomorrow off." Ayame sipped her tea happily. "I think I'll have a girls night out tonight with Sakura."

"Girls night out?"

"You'll see tonight." Ayame left Sasuke as she entered her room again, falling asleep on the bed.

That night Sakura arrived at her house and Sasuke saw her go straight to Ayame's room. Soon after Naruto, Sai, and Neji arrived at the house. Unwillingly he let them in and avoided any contact with them, especially with Naruto. All of them heard giggling from Ayame's room and Naruto asked Neji to use Byakugan to see what was going on. Of course Neji glared at Naruto for even considering such a thing and correcting him that he could only see chakra points, not through walls.

"Ayame, do you miss him?" Sakura pointed towards a picture of Itachi as Ayame was brushing her hair.

"I try not to think of him, but I guess I do." Ayame started to brush Sakura's hair monotonously as she thought of Itachi. He's been so far from her thoughts these days because of her busy schedule. She hasn't had a proper healing time. She just had to tell herself that it was a doomed relationship from the beginning.

They walked down the stairs to find that all the guys where sitting in the living room. Sakura's hair was half up in a curly bun. She wore dark washed jeans with a red baby doll top. Ayame smiled as she saw's Naruto's expression but even more at Sasuke's expression. She swore that he smirked as Sakura passed him. She grabbed her coat and wallet, "Now I don't want any rough housing," she lowered her eyes to Naruto.

"Why do you look at me?" Naruto complained.

"Because…I'm obligated to pick on you," Ayame ran her fingers through his hair messing it up.

"Fine, don't be late sis," Naruto winked at her as he fixed his hair. "No later than ten o'clock."

"Whatever, I'm just hanging out with Sakura. Besides if I did go on a date you wouldn't be able to tell me how late." She laughed as she walked with Sakura outside. "Sakura he was looking at you." She whispered when they were on they were walking down the street to the movies.

"Really, Sasuke was…" Her face blushed and she looked away from Ayame. Ayame just smiled and hoped that she could save at least one relationship. Sakura was annoying at some times when it came to Sasuke; most people would think her a fan girl. But Ayame could tell it was something genuine, Sakura truly cared about Sasuke.

The moon brightly lit up the sky when Ayame came home. Naruto and Sai where asleep on the couches and Sasuke's door was closed. Neji was the only person that couldn't be found. A noise came from the porch and she cautiously went out side. On the very edge she saw a tall, slim figure looking over the porch view. "How was the movie?" Neji's asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Ayame relieved to find that it was only him.

"Easy the rest are out cold," He replied still staring at the moon. She walked closer to him and rested her arms on the railing.

"The moon's extremely bright. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight."

"Yeah."

"I love nights like these. They're so beautiful and perfect. It sometimes makes me feel so insignificant." Ayame stared up at the night sky. She couldn't really see the stars but the moon over the ocean was all she needed to see. It made her feel that everything was going to be all right. She did feel insignificant yet powerful at the same time.

"You're beautiful and perfect." Neji whispered in her ear. Ayame's eyes grew, she turned to face Neji but he was gone. She just stood out their for a while taking in all nature's beauty before heading to bed. Like she predicted she couldn't sleep but it had nothing to do with the brightness of the outside. Instead she tossed and turned over what Neji said and how he said it. Did he have feelings for her?

In the morning Ayame found Sasuke sitting on the ledge of the porch. His feet were on the lower railing and his hands grabbing the edge. The sun was just rising and he stared intently at it. Ayame folded her arms on the rail next to him, leaning against it. "Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Sasuke forgot his thoughts and turned his head towards Ayame.

"The sun rise, it's amazing." Ayame repeated herself.

"Not really." Sasuke nonchalantly returned to his former position.

"Then why are you staring at it?"

"What…I wasn't-" Sasuke stumbled on his words noticing Ayame's smirk.

"Whatever, you're secret." Ayame shrugged walking back inside. Sasuke stunned that she didn't pry into the matter further. However, he didn't dare question her response since that would lead to more questions. She stopped in the doorway, "Are you coming."

"What?"

"Training," Ayame surprised that he would forget such a thing. "Unless you don't want to then-"

"No, I'm ready" Sasuke jumped down following Ayame.

Sweat rolled of Sasuke's face as he lunged towards Ayame; Kunai in his hand ready to attack. Ayame anticipated his moves; however, he disappeared in front of her. She widened her stance focusing on her hearing listening for movements. Nothing. Only the slightest movement from the wind could be heard, which wasn't different from before. Still Ayame kept her guard up then she felt vibrations from below and quickly jumped away. Sasuke revealed himself from the ground, his arm coming within inches from Ayame's face. He reached towards her slicing her cheek slightly. No blood was drawn only a slight scratch appeared on her right cheek.

He smirked as he collapsed onto the ground. He's been improving; he only suspects that she holding back about 50 of her true potential instead of the 75 that she started out. The shadows darkened around him and he opened his eyes to see Ayame leaning over him. Her lips where in a straight line and her eyes focused. "Great job, although can you not try to aim for my face every time. I don't want to end up having life scars on it." Her lips spread open and a chuckle let lose.

"Nope." Sasuke replied.

"Lunch time, I guess." Ayame examined Sasuke, seeing how exhausted he was. She never knew that he would have depended on that curse seal for so much of his power. Without being able to use it, he is near the same potential as when he left over three years ago. Orochimaru didn't do him any favors in giving him that curse seal, it's his crutch and now both of them know it.

"Not ramen." He moaned.

"Nope, even I can get sick of that after a while." Ayame opened up the basket she brought, revealing rice balls and fish.

"Ayame," Sasuke grabbed for a rice ball.

"What?"

"How to you truly feel about Naruto being your brother?"

She gazed at him before answering. His hair hid his face from her. "Truthfully, that was the happiest moment of my life when we finally began to talk."

"Even though he's annoying."

"Yes, it's what makes him Naruto. He wouldn't be the same without that trait. Lots of people like him for that, though they won't admit to that."

"Oh," Sasuke bit into the ball, slowly chewing. Ayame continued to look at him; she had a feeling where this was going.

"Why do you detest him so much?" He tensed up at her question. The rice ball crumbled into the tiny pieces.

"Because, he's not worth my time. Friendship is a waste of time."

"So you admit that he's your friend," Ayame pried.

"No, he was never…" Sasuke trailed off remembering the very first mission that they went on. How he got mad at Naruto for jeopardizing their only plan, just to save him. Naruto was always doing the saving, but if Naruto hadn't been there at all he wouldn't even have the chance to kill Itachi. He was weak and for Naruto of all people to make him feel that way was disgraceful.

"Sasuke, Naruto really isn't that annoying. He's loyal, powerful, and a great friend. It's something that we inherited from our father. Dad was the one to believe that teamwork and friendship is number one. You know by having someone to protect you become stronger, you're willing to go beyond your limits and fears just to protect that person. Naruto is definitely an example of that."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"You said Naruto is an example of that, are you not an example?"

"Not like Naruto," Ayame lowered her head. It was true, she ran away when Itachi needed her the most, even though he wouldn't admit it, she knew that he needed her. Instead she turned her back, afraid, and left. "But I'm changing that. I will do anything, even die for the good of my friends."

"That's pathetic" Sasuke stood up leaving Ayame. She sat in the grass, staring as Sasuke left with a shock expression painted on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto jogged besides Ayame as they did their daily run on the beach. Fortunately clouds covered the sky forcing the temperature down. Ayame was still distracted from her conversation with Sasuke earlier that day. "Ayame, watch-" Ayame face planted into the sand as Naruto tried to warn her. A huge rock protruded from the sand, which caused her to fall. She winced at the sharp pain that shot through her body. Naruto rushed to her side asking a million questions and Ayame brushed him off. She sat on the sand rubbing her ankle while Naruto ran off. She was so stupid how could she forget to watch where she was going. Soon Naruto came back with Sakura and she gather chakra pointed it at Ayame's ankle. Green sparks jutted from Sakura's hand to Ayame's ankle.

"Thanks, Sakura, but that was unnecessary it was only slightly twisted." Ayame smiled getting up slowly. She saw the others come, "Naruto did you go yelling that I was going to die or something?"

"Um…" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Naruto," She narrowed her eyes at him. "They can't be leaving their position just to heal a slightly injured ankle."

"I know but… you need to be healthy, especially if Itachi shows up." Naruto said.

"What's going on, we heard Naruto screaming for Sakura saying that you were in great pain." Neji asked.

"It's nothing, you guys should get back to your post. But Sasuke I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to help you train anymore today." Ayame sensed Sasuke's annoyances at the change in schedule. Everyone has been working very hard since they came here; they've been working well into late night. She could see it in their faces they needed a break. "On the other hand, why don't we have some fun?"

"I don't have time for fun." Sasuke muttered.

"Sure you do, everyone has time for fun," Naruto slapped his back and Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"You can train and have fun at the same time. Since I won't be able to train with you. Why don't we have an obstacles course for you and Naruto." Ayame said to Sasuke.

"That sounds great!" Naruto replied.

"Are you in, Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I guess so, though I don't see how it will help with my training." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, it will help. Now Sakura and Sai I need you to come with me over there." Ayame pointed a good distance away from their current position. Naruto lunged forwards trying to hear them but Neji kept a good grip onto Naruto's jacket. He relaxed once he realized that it was useless. Ayame came back; Sai and Sakura darted away.

"All right, now Sasuke here's your map and Naruto here's yours. On your way you will encounter obstacles they can be logical or fighting. Sakura and Sai are setting them up as we speak and they will be at the end. Then once you reach them and they confirmed that you picked up everything on the list then it's a mad dash back towards Neji and me." Ayame explained.

"What are the rules," Sasuke threw his hands into his pocket.

"There is none." Ayame replied.

"Meaning we can steal the other person's collection." Sasuke inquired.

"Yep, but both of you have different goods to collect. If you wanted to do that then yes you can. There are no rules after all, well wait… don't kill each other." Ayame looked up and saw a black eagle in the sky flying in a circle. "That's the signal. They are ready. All right, ready, set, go." Ayame shouted. Naruto and Sasuke dashed towards the woods. Once they were out of sight she went and sat down on the rock that she tripped over. "Sit down Neji, it's going to be a while." He shook his head and continued to stand across from her. "Fine then, but let's do something I'm getting bored. How about tag."

"Tag." Neji spoke.

"Yeah, its fun."

"We are too old for that."

"Oh come on, loosen up a little. Tag!" Ayame touched Neji's shoulder and ran away from him. He sighed and chased after her. She darted his fingers and disappeared. He stopped, confusedly looked around but she couldn't be seen.

"Ayame," Neji cautiously searched the area, and then he found himself falling backwards. She appeared out of the sand, laughing at him.

"Gotcha," Ayame continued to laugh at his expense. However Neji wasn't going to be tricked so easily. He quickly wrapped his legs in between hers pulling her on him.

"Nope, I got you." Neji smirked as Ayame's hands where on his chest stopping her from crashing into his head. His arms encased her back pulling her closer to him. Ayame's eyes widen as he kissed her cheek. She felt his heart pound violently as they just stared at each other. She knew she had to respond but it shook her up. She didn't except this from him, or did she. Now that she thought about it, he was constantly looking out for her. Also he sought her out after she blew up on Naruto in the forest after Itachi fought with her. And last night his words echoed throughout her mind.

Neji looked into her eyes trying to find any reaction. She was shocked, but he predicted that would happen. If he wanted to show her how he felt, it was now while they were alone and far from everyone. She gave him emotions he's never felt and for the first time he acted on impulse. He moved his left hand towards her head pulling it down slowly while raising his. Ayame could feel his breath against her face, yet she still couldn't react. It wasn't like her to just freeze up. Neji seeing that she wouldn't make a move decided to take the initiative and pressed his lips against hers. Ayame melted in his arms, she felt weird, excited. Not exactly how she felt with Itachi but still felt something. His arms overpowered her body and pressed her deeper into him. Then Itachi's face flashed into Ayame's mind. She pushed herself out of Neji's arms and scrambled backwards.

"Did I offend you?" Neji puzzled sat up.

"No, its not that…it's just that-"Ayame touched her lips.

"Itachi" Neji hung his head. Ayame's heart started to pound, she did not know what to do. Neji was a great guy and considerate towards her. However, Itachi, well he was just Itachi. He was nowhere near being as kind and gentle as Neji. Ayame's mind imported information overload she constantly went between Neji and Itachi. She shook her head, seeing that Neji was looking for some response. She wanted to say yes and be with him, but there was that one part that was Itachi's and always will be. It was the same part that screamed to leave Kabuto during her younger years. She ignored it then because she hardly saw Itachi, but could she now. Obviously their relationship was never going to work unless someone gave in. She knew that Itachi was too stubborn to stop his tormenting of Sasuke. Yet, she was just as stubborn and would never fall back on her promise.

"I'm sorry Neji." The words automatically flooded from her mouth. Her eyes widened after saying those words, realizing what she had chosen.

"I guess a person can not change destiny in every matter." He hung his head low and Ayame wanted to hold him, to make him feel better. Yet she knew that the words he wanted to hear she could never say. Ayame understood now, she loved Itachi no matter what. Until either of them are ready for a relationship she will never date anybody else, but him.

"Neji, I'm so-"

"You can not help it. I guess love is the only field where destiny can not be changed." He got up and turned his back. The surroundings around him blurred up and he lifted a finger to his eyes, they were wet. Quickly he straightened himself up and faced her. He must be strong; it is not his nature to be weak. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Anything."

"If Itachi was not in the picture, would you consider me?"

"Yes, I would." Ayame tilted her head slightly while giving him a small grin.

"If you will excuse me I would like to get back to my post."

"Of course," Ayame nodded, "Neji please don't give up on making your own destiny."

"Don't worry I won't." He ran towards the village and Ayame stood there sitting on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Clumsily, Naruto walked over the underbrush in the woods. His map has not diverted him from Sasuke yet, and was wondering what type of scavenger hunt keeps opposing teams together. Sasuke would have left Naruto behind, yet he could not run or jump into the trees, nature prohibited it. He was left to walk the grounds along Naruto; this was the worst idea that Ayame had. Just then two hands pushed him down on the ground. He twisted around to see Naruto on top of him.

"Get off!" Sasuke snarled throwing Naruto off of him.

"What no thank you Naruto for saving my life." Naruto dusted himself off and Sasuke looked over to see a huge boulder crashed into a tree. He glowered his eyes and continued to be walking. Naruto's flustered inside on how thankless Sasuke was, but continued to walk.

'I see, she was trying to get Naruto and I to be friends again,' Sasuke thought while watching where he was going. 'Well to bad, it is not going to work. I severed whatever relationship I had with these people over three years ago.' Crack, Sasuke heard glaring back at Naruto. As Naruto cringed and tip toed towards Sasuke, watching his step. "This place is rigged with traps watch were you're going, I won't be captured because some baka is to stupid to watch were he is going." Sasuke loudly said. Then the ground shook and five earth walls sealed them inside a cube. Sasuke lunged at the wall with Chidori and it reflected back, throwing Sasuke to the other side of the wall. Naruto ran towards the same spot with Rasengan and the same thing happened to him. He ended up on top of Sasuke, once again. Sasuke threw Naruto off and powered up to his curse seal stage, yet nothing happened, he could not use the curse seal. Naruto tried to use Kyuubi's chakra but it would not be released to him. Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan, but nothing happened. Annoyed, Sasuke sat far away from Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke turned away from him ignoring him completely. Naruto came right up to him slapping Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, "What the hell was that for you baka!"

"I got you to talk to me." Naruto smiled.

"Ugh." Sasuke sat back down with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke why won't you talk to me, it's been two months since we got to this place. Not one conversation has been spoken between us." Naruto whined

"Why would I waste my time, I'm only her to train." Sasuke answered.

"Why have you changed, what is this hatred coming from. You are no longer Sasuke." Naruto yelled and Sasuke refused to answer. "Well if you're not going to talk then neither am I. But I want you to know that Sakura and I have done nothing but train for the past three years in hopes of getting you to return to the village." Naruto turned around walking away.

"Why would I go to the useless place?" Sasuke stood up.

"Because, it is where all your friends are, you're home is there." He stopped and faced Sasuke.

"I have no home, anymore. It was destroyed."

"What! Everyone has a home; you're not the only one that had a bad past. And Konoha is not useless; it is a place where many people of good and bad pasts come together to protect something. They find something to live for-"

"I have something to live for and I'm no longer part of Konoha."

"Revenge is not life, you can not live if your whole life is placed around killing Itachi. What happens after you accomplish that? What will you do, what will you live for?" Naruto screamed and then the walls shook and Sakura and Sai appeared on the outside.

"We have to leave now, Ayame got kidnapped!" Sakura said.

"Ayame! What how!" Naruto jumped around Sakura screaming his head off.

"How can someone as powerful as her get kidnapped?" Sasuke pondered.

Ayame rubbed her head as she woke up trying to remember what happened. She went back to the house to get a refreshment and then three strange figures appeared before her and she blacked out. The drink must have been contaminated or something. She pushed off the animal skins that covered her body. Her vision, slowly, cleared up and before was Kabuto standing. His hair was let lose and covered one of his eyes.

"Kabuto, where am I?" Ayame asked grabbing his hand as he helped her up.

"You're at one of Orochimaru's hide outs."

"Orochimaru? I thought that he was dead?"

"Well a part of him is dead,"

"Can you help me out of here, I have to get back to Naruto and all of them." Ayame remembered that they would be waiting for her at the beach.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I can not do that." Kabuto kissed her check.

"What!" Ayame quickly grabbed her hand away and stepped back, falling onto the cot. "Kabuto what is going on?"

"You know for someone so brilliant and powerful, you sure are slow at getting things."

"Kabuto…" Ayame stared at him horrified. What is this side of him, he has never seemed so evil towards her. Why is he scaring her like this?

"You're pale, you need some sleep. I will see you tomorrow, love." Kabuto stroked her face before leaving her alone in a small room almost cell like.

Kakashi rushed to the village with Neji as soon as he heard the news. He knew that Akatsuki sought her after but he thought that Itachi would never let them take her. If Itachi deceived her, he would personally find a way to kill Itachi making him suffer a painful death. As he neared the village a loud scream rang throughout the surrounding forest. He quickly changed his direction heading towards the scream. Soon enough he came across Naruto clutching onto Sakura's leg. Sakura tried furiously to get him off her. Sasuke leaned against a tree ignoring the scene that was happening. Kakashi pulled Naruto off Sakura's leg but just as he was letting go Sakura gave Naruto one last shove, throwing Naruto into Sasuke.

They broke the tree at the bottom, Naruto landing on Sasuke. He growled and threw Naruto off of him. Naruto rubbed his bruises and immediately stood up yelling, "You didn't have to throw me off of you, Sasuke!"

"Watch where you're going next time," Sasuke stated. Naruto intended on lunging at Sasuke when he a hand grasp his shirt holding him back.

"Naruto, this is not the time for petty arguments!" Kakashi raised his voice and Naruto stopped in his tracks with a surprised expression plastered onto his face. He has never heard Kakashi yell like that. This was a serious matter, well sort of he was sure that Ayame could take care of herself; however, she was kidnapped and if it was by Akatsuki then she could die.

"Your right we have to find her," Naruto hung his head low disappointed in himself for being so juvenile in a time like this. Ayame would have kept calm and thought of a rescue plan already. Here he was getting all worked up over nothing. He felt like he was in someone else's shadow, instead of Sasuke it was now Ayame. How could he compete for Hokage with her, she will definitively be appointed before him. Naruto sagged his shoulders to a near by tree sitting up against it.

"Who could have taken her?" Sai asked.

"Akatsuki?" Sakura suggested

"Could be…wait a minute…Neji did not you say that you fought some people before arrive back at the beach?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, but I am guessing she was not at the beach when this happened. There were no other footprints besides hers and mine." Neji remembered.

"Then she might have gone back to her house and –" Kakashi dropped what he was saying and sprinted towards the house, everyone followed him. He stopped at her back porch looking at the door; indeed the hinges were forced off.

"What did the people look like Neji?" Sakura asked him following Kakashi into the house.

"Well I only fought one person and he seemed familiar. He has pale skin and silverfish hair, and oh yeah he had very pointy teeth." Neji mentally pictured the man and slowly began to realize where he saw him; "We fought him while Ayame was trying to bring Sasuke here?"

"Suigetsu, " Sasuke muttered, "You're dead."

"What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked while looking for clues with Kakashi.

"Nothing," Sasuke glared at her before turning his head. He told them not to follow and now they have delayed his training, he will make them pay.

Kakashi continued to look around the living room when something glistening caught his eyed. Broken glass splattered along the kitchen floor catching glimpses of the suns rays. Kakashi ordered them to halt and for Sakura to follow him carefully. When they approached the glass, Kakashi bent down picking up a piece also dipping his fingers in a liquid of some sort. Sakura touched the liquid smelling it but it did not have a smell. In fact the liquid looked like water, however, it had a slight rubber feel to it. She tried to remember all the things that Tsunade taught her about medicines and poisons.

"Kakashi, she was drugged," Sakura whispered towards him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this drug is extremely hard to make. It suppresses the drinkers chakra and forces them into unconsciousness for a certain about of time." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she thought of the severity of this. "There are only two people who come to mind that are skillful enough to make something like that Tsunade and…"

"Kabuto," Kakashi finished.

A robed figure watching from the outside vanished as Kakashi stared where he use to be. Kakashi did not like this feeling; he knew that the chances of Kabuto hurting Ayame were slim. Still there was a chance and Kabuto was one to change personality quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Ayame awoke on a cot surrounded by stonewalls. Her head hurt has she slowly rose from the bed. She tried to stand but dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell back onto the cot, hitting her head onto the icy wall. Disoriented she just laid there wondering how she always got into these messes. She gritted her teeth has the headache grew worse.

"Drink this, it will help the headache." Kabuto handed her a cup. She looked hesitate at him and pushed the cup away from her. "You should drink it, the headache will only get worse."

"I'll take my chances with the headache," Ayame stared angrily at him while trying to hide back the pain that she felt.  
"Fine, but I'll leave it here in case you want it." He set it on a stool next to her cot.

"Why did you do this to me, Kabuto?" Ayame asked.

"I need your help."

"What! Is that all! Then why didn't you just find me and ask me for my help." She got up walking towards Kabuto as he stumbled backwards. "I would have gladly helped you, instead of kidnapping me and…" Ayame slid to the ground as the pain scattered to her temples.

"Drink," Kabuto lifted the cup to her lips. He seemed different today; nicer it was as if he was a different person. Today, he reminded her of the old Kabuto the one who became her first friend. She wanted to trust him but he did deceive her. Then the pain stung in the front of her head and she nodded her head. She gulped down the liquid trying to forget the taste and sure enough the headache lessened.

"See, I told you it would work." Kabuto smiled. She was so confused about him and yet she knew that she could not trust him completely. After all she is his captive and the captors always have something up their sleeves.

"What do you want?"

"Only two things," Kabuto helped her to lean against the wall.

"What are they?"

"I'll tell you later, you're not in the condition –"

"Dam it Kabuto, just fuckin tell me. You kidnap me, who knows how, but you did. You bring me to this place and say you need my help but won't tell me what the fuck is it. Just tell me!" Ayame shouted as she huffed. Whatever he put in the glass at her house it sucked the energy from her, she could not function properly.

"See the drug has not left your system yet, you can not function properly. I'll tell you tomorrow." Kabuto was about to leave but Ayame ran towards him knocking him down. She pinned him to the ground entangling him within her body so that he could not move. "However, if you feel you have the energy to do this I won't object."

"Eww you pervert! I only did this so that I can get some answers."

"You're sweating," He reached for her face but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm going to ask you one more time what do you want?" She could feel chakra following back into her body.

"I see the drug won't last as long as I thought." Kabuto noticed the force she drove into him.

"Stop smirking! I want answers!"

"Fine, I'll tell you if you let go." Kabuto said and she released him.

"Well, I'm waiting." Ayame impatiently tapped her foot.

Kabuto turned his back on her; he could feel the Orochimaru side waking up. "Follow me," He walked out of the room with Ayame following him and led her through a winding maze. With each passing minute her chakra supply returned and she felt the headache dwindle. As they walked Ayame sensed something sinister coming from Kabuto. His back began to hunch slightly and he seemed content on keeping to himself. She knew that she could have fled easily for he was distracted, except this place was confusing and she was not sure if she could find her way out. Besides, he might have some traps and she did not have any of her weapons on her. Although she had Gobi which always gave her an upper hand however she did not like to rely on his power it made her feel weak.

Kabuto stopped and led her into a room filled with flasks and books. Every flask has labels and some sort of liquid in them. A whole wall was filled with bookcases and some were scattered across the floor. "This is my lab. When Orochimaru was defeated I absorbed what was left of him into my body. I wanted to be more powerful and I saw this as a way to acquire that skill. Besides to waste Orochimaru's power is unacceptable. For a while I was able to harness some of his power without consequence. However, each time I tapped into his power he became to grow again. Now he is fused to my body like a leech and I am having a hard time to control him."

He turned around pushing his hair back from his left eye. His left eye now yellow with black slits instead of his normal black color pierced at Ayame. Chills shot up her body as the eye just stared at her. Part of his skin around the eye had peeled off leaving a grayish wrinkly skin around it.

"Scary isn't it," Kabuto walked closer to her and she kept on stepping back.

"Why…What…?" Ayame could not take her eyes off of that eye.

"I told you I wanted more power," He was now up against her body pinning her into the wall. His unnatural eye moved at its own free will scanning her.

"Kabuto… you're scaring me," Ayame's heart quickened and she tried to get further away from him but nothing worked. He quickly closed any gaps between them.

"Good, now will you help me?" He leaned into her head whispering in her ear.

"How can I help, you need a medical ninja and if you can not get him out then I have no idea who can." Ayame rambled.

"No one has enough Chakra, only you or your weakling brother have the chakra needed.

"My brother is not weak!" Ayame regained some backbone.

"Feisty aren't we." He leaned in again, "that's what I love you about you. Now lets have some fun." He grabbed her waist quickly and Ayame was in so much shock that she froze. He never acted like this towards her he was always a gentleman. Why was he being so forceful, was this Orochimaru's personality showing through? Suddenly he let go and threw himself against the wall, grabbing his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled thrashing his head repeatedly against he wall.

"Kabuto," Ayame stepped towards him.

"No stop, Ayame you have to do it now,"

"Do what?"

"The directions are over on the table, I have gathered everything. Now hurry, I can not hold him off any longer." Kabuto pointed to the table filled with flasks and scattered notes. Ayame dashed towards the table running her hands through the papers trying to find what she wanted it.

"Kabuto I can't find it?" Ayame continuously scrambled through the papers.

"Good, now come her my love." Kabuto walked towards her. As Ayame was about to defend herself Kabuto went flying across the room crashing into the bookshelf. A cloaked figure stepped from the doorway with a straw hat that had a bell on the side of it.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Ayame turned to face the cloaked figure.

"I came to rescue you, again." Itachi calmly replied.

"Well I don't need your help," Ayame returned to her searching.

"Looks like you do, now come on?" Itachi grabbed her hand and she shook it away from him.

"I need to help Kabuto, he needs me right now."

"I see so things never really change."

"It's not like that, he is losing himself. If you really want to help me than you can help me look for a paper."

"Why should I help? It would be easier to kill him, then problem solved." Itachi said.

"No problem not solved, you can not just solve all your problems by killing people!" Ayame yelled at him. His sharingan eyes glared at her and she knew that she made him mad but she did not care. She had to focus on saving a friend and Itachi would have to deal with it. Besides he is the one that left her alone, she has a reason to say those things to him. Just then she found the paper as Kabuto woke up, his skin began to peel more, reveling more of the grayish skin tone. He lunged at her and before Itachi could react Ayame's body began to transform. She was covered in array of colors as a tail formed behind her. Kabuto hit the chakra build up and bounced off of it.

"Just finish it so we can leave," Itachi yelled as he got between them.

Ayame hurrying gathered all the ingredients and mixed them together. She could hear crashing behind her but dared not to look around. Although she was sure that it was Kabuto who was being thrown around and not Itachi. Why was he here anyways? Didn't he make it clear that they would be enemies; yet here he was protecting her? It did not add up. Well nothing ever adds up with Itachi he's very unpredictable.

"Itachi you're going to have to grab a hold of Kabuto while I pour this down his throat." Ayame yelled and Itachi nodded. Without wasting anytime he moved behind Kabuto pined his arms behind his back. Making eye contact he captured him in his Mangekyou Sharingan giving Ayame the time to pour the liquid down Kabuto's throat. She wasted no time transforming into her three-tailed state and performed the necessary hand seals. Just then Itachi released Kabuto and he screamed loudly. Ayame felt an attachment to Kabuto and could sense Orochimaru's unwillingness to release. However, Orochimaru sense the connection that Ayame had with Kabuto and shot towards her. He left Kabuto body and gained quick momentum towards hers. She quickly reacted by trying to burn his body but the fire did not pierce through his skin. Gobi, then, took over Ayame's body summoning Shinigami (death god).

"Ayame what the hell are you doing?" Itachi screamed at her. Ayame's body turned towards him but Gobi's eyes shone through and Itachi back away. Shinigami then took Orochimaru finishing what the Third Hokage started over three years ago, before disappearing. Ayame dropped as Gobi disappeared from her body and Itachi caught her before her head hit he floor. He picked her up, starting to walk out the room when Kabuto intercepted him.

"Where do you think you're going with her? I will not let you take her to Akatsuki," Kabuto said.

"Neither will I," Itachi stated.

"What, but you're part of Akatsuki, how will you complete your goal without her?" Kabuto inquired.

"None of your business, now get out of my way before I move you." Itachi's eyes returned to their sharingan form. Just then Ayame's hands grasped Itachi's cloak pulling her closer to him. He relaxed his eyes as she stirred awake.

"Itachi, why?" Ayame snuggled closer to him; she enjoyed being held by him.

"If you have to ask… then you don't deserve the answer," Itachi smirked slightly only so Ayame could see it. Ayame smiled at him and cuddled closer burying her head against his chest. Kabuto's eyes widened at the scene, not knowing how to react. He knew that he lost and that he could never compete with Itachi especially since Itachi was stronger than him. Yet he still could not just stand watching this but Ayame seemed happy. She appeared happier than she ever was with him and he wanted her to be happy.

Then Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji broke through the door and Ayame quickly jumped up surprised at the intrusion. She rushed towards Kakashi hugging him and he held her tightly. Naruto then jumped in on the hug fest and Ayame let go of Kakashi and hugged Naruto. Itachi formed his sharingan eyes again as he saw this. Ayame then saw Neji there and ran to hug him.

Stunned by the display of affection Neji hugged her back and placed his head on top of hers. "Thanks for coming, even though you know." Ayame whispered in Neji's ear.

"Always," Neji replied.

Itachi glared at Neji and Ayame. "Bye," he whispered before leaving.

Ayame released from Neji's arms looking around from Itachi but could not find him. "Kakashi where did he go?"

"He left that direction," Kabuto pointed towards the ceiling, "if you hurry I'm sure you can catch him."

"Thanks Kabuto," Ayame kissed Kabuto on the check. "This is not easy for you is it?"

"I'll live, besides we happened a long time ago."

"Kabuto, what that the second thing you wanted. Was it me?" Ayame asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm so sorry Kabuto, I really am." Ayame touched his cheeks lightly.

"Don't be sorry just hurry before I decide to kidnap you again," He smirked.

"Doubt that I don't get tricked twice." Ayame kissed him on the check once more before leaving. "Kakashi I'll meet you at my home. I promise I'll be on my guard."

"Ayame!" Kakashi started to say but she left him, "Geese that girl never listens to me."

Ayame looked for signs of Itachi but could not find any. He left and made sure that no one could follow him. However, she was not just anyone she had Gobi. Ayame called up on Gobi but he refused to come out, even to lend her a little power. That summoning took a lot out of him. 'Well now what do I do?' Ayame thought. She wondered around thinking of places that he might be. Then she touched her necklace one of the few trinkets from her youth hood. Itachi bought it for her as a birthday present and she never took it off. 'Itachi where are you'. She finally stopped a few feet from a pond in the forest and about to go get a drink. When she walked out of the woods she faced Itachi sitting next to the pond.

"Itachi," Ayame spoke. He turned and looked at her before getting up to leave. Ayame threw herself at him grabbing onto his arm. "Don't leave, please. Let's talk this out." He examined her face and sat back down. "Why did you leave like that?"

"Because, there was no use for me anymore."

"Itachi what do you mean?"

"Don't worry I won't turn you in to Akatsuki so there is no need to talk to me. Let's just leave it at this and move on with our lives." Itachi coldly replied to her.

"What? Why did you find someone else?" Ayame sat down and hugged her knees looking away at him.

"No,"

"Then why did you say that?" Ayame touched him slightly and he glared at her. She replayed the scene in her head and found he error of judgment. She was too close with Neji in front of him. He was jealous! She began to chuckle at the fact that the famous Itachi Uchiha was jealous, a very childlike trait.

"What is so funny?" He demanded.

"You are. How can you be jealous at Neji?"

"I'm not jealous." Itachi stated.

"Really, then how come you took off like that after coming to what was it now…oh yeah to rescue me." Ayame said and Itachi looked away. She crawled to his knees and brought his face so that they stared at each other. "Itachi, I love you and only you. There is no reason to get jealous. The only problem we have is that our pasts are convoluted."

"I hate it," Itachi quietly said.

"What do you hate?" Ayame pried into his feelings. She now really understood that the only way to make him talk was to pry.

"This feeling, it's so weak."

"What! Love is weak!"

"No, not that the other word." Itachi could not bring himself to say such a word it was weakness to him. Jealousy is what those who do not have self-confidence feel, how could he an Uchiha feel jealousy.

"Jealousy, how is that weak. I mean it can be a little immature but it shows that you care." Ayame tried to cheer him up.

"Whatever, it still is a weak emotion and I can not be weak. I already let one weakness come in I can not let another." Itachi finally returned his eyes to their natural state, which told Ayame everything that she wanted to hear.

"Itachi…" Ayame trailed off as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She let go and placed her self against his chest.

"Ayame, I never want to see that again. I hate seeing you in another man's arms. If that means that I have to give up Akatsuki to be with you I will do it, eventually. There are a couple things that I need to do first and I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't want to fight you anymore nor do I want to be the cause of your pain."

"Itachi… why are you saying this. I'm glad that you are but I thought you were so set on Akatsuki and everything it represented."

"No, I just wanted the power. It's part of the curse of this stupid sharingan. I get power hungry each time I use the Mangekyou form."

"I know," Ayame grabbed his shirt.

"I want to be with you, always." Itachi finally released his feelings and he felt lighter. However, there were some things that she did not know and he wanted to keep it that way. Unfortunately life is cruel and he would not be able to keep the secrets forever, eventually he would have to tell her the reason why he killed his clan.


	17. Chapter 17

Clouds darkened the already dim sky, as they rolled in from the west. Sakura sighed as she watched from Ayame's balcony. The mission was taking longer than she expected. It has been over two days and no one has returned, she only hoped that they did not run into trouble on long the way. It still puzzled her how Ayame could be captured so easily, she appears to be so strong and almost invincible yet Kabuto was able to kidnap her without a fight. _What if they ran into the Akatsuki!_ She thought and began to ponder on that thought. It was long before she felt warmth on her back. Sakura brought touched the object to find that a blanket covered her back. She turned around excepting to find Ayame, but Sasuke stood behind her with his hands in his pocket leaning against the house.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled and he seemed to have heard her because he stiffened up. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked at her before focusing his eyes on the upcoming clouds. Sakura hugged the blanket tightly against her body. She went back to pondering situations in her head but did not get very fare because she felt eyes on her back. Also the silence was killing her. She has been so use to Naruto blabbing all the time that the past two days stuck with Sai and Sasuke, two men who never speak, was almost unbearable. Especially since she did not want to say anything to upset Sasuke.

"I wonder why they have not been back yet?" Sakura spoke out loud not excepting anyone to reply.

"They do have Naruto with them, they probably got into some trouble along the way." Sasuke sneered.

Sakura turned around letting the blanket slide off her shoulders. She did not know why she got so defensive but she marched towards Sasuke until her face was next to his. "Don't say that! As much as it pains for me to say this Naruto is a huge asset to the squad."

"What are you in love with him now. Was your little crush over me that fleeting," Sasuke began to snicker.

"How dare, you. I have thought of nothing but you since you left us three years ago." Sakura yelled at him trying to seem menacing. This was so unlike her, three years ago she would have agreed to what Sasuke said. But since Tsunade has trained her she learned to be her own person. Although she felt like her chances of being with him where slipping she could not help but be angry with him. No matter how much she tried she could not over tower him, he grew so much since he left and continue to tower over her. He stared at her and she back at him; her eyes were fierce and narrowed. Sakura's cheeks began to warm up as he inched closer to her.

"When did you get a personality," Sasuke leaned next to her ear whispering.

"The day you left," Sakura replied frozen in her spot. She could speak against him and yell at him but she still froze when he was around. Her heart began to beat faster the longer they stood closer to each other. All she thought about what Ayame's words _'You're relationship is similar to Itachi's and mine.'_ Sasuke chuckled a little before widening the gap between them.

"You're blushing," Sasuke brushed his fingers across her cheek, which made her blush even more. They continued to stare into each other's eyes when a loud bang came from the inside of the house. Naruto was inside with Neji but there was no Kakashi or Ayame. Sakura rushed inside leaving Sasuke out on the porch.

"Where is Ayame?" Sakura slammed the glass door open.

Naruto somberly walked towards Sakura. "She's with I-"

"Kakashi, they are taking on the outskirts of the village." Neji elbowed Naruto in the stomach and motioned his head towards Sasuke who now just entered into the house. "They will be hear soon, I think."

"So you guys rescued her?" Sai raised an eyebrow.

"No, she managed to do that herself we just met her on our way there." Neji said motioning Naruto to shut his mouth.

"Really?" Sasuke doubtfully looked from Naruto to Neji.

"Yep," Naruto chirped in. "Well I'm exhausted, so I will see you in the morning. Bye." Naruto left quickly.

"Yeah, we have had much sleep since she left I'd better go too, Sai come on I need to discuss something with you." Neji dragged Sai away before he could protest. Sakura just stared at the scene confused and could not help but think that they were hiding something.

Kakashi paced in the woods about twenty yards away from the village. In the distance he noticed Ayame walking towards him with another person besides her. He briskly walked towards them but soon stopped after he saw her being drawn into the other person's arms. They lingered for a while before the person disappeared and she continued towards Kakashi. When she came up to him she noticed his shocked expression on his face and quickly bit her lower lip.

"You didn't see that did you?"

"Yes, was that Itachi," Kakashi said his name with disgust.

"Yes," Ayame scrunched her face while letting it out slowly. Kakashi's one visible eye did not waiver from her and she could tell that he was mad.

"Is he quitting Akatsuki?" Kakashi said coldly.

"When he has finished a certain business, then he will quit."

"No matter what I say, it won't make a difference right?"

"I'm afraid so," Ayame gulped as she watched Kakashi hoping that his mood would lighten up.

"Fine, then it does not matter what I think. Only if he ever hurts you or betrays you I swear he will have to kill himself in order to get away from –" Kakashi could not finished because Ayame lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He gagged a little but the hug soon relaxed and he hugged her back. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you," She whispered.

Sasuke sauntered out of the basement finding Ayame in the kitchen cooking. He stopped and stared at her. She acted as if nothing had happened. Ayame noticed Sasuke and motioned him to sit on a stool next to the island. He grabbed a stool and leaned one elbow on the island watching her cook.

"Did they hurt you?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"No,"

"What did he want?"

"Kabuto wanted me to free himself from Orochimaru's remains."

"Did you?"

"Yes, now eat up we have a long day a head of us today." Ayame placed a plate of eggs in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stared blankly at Ayame. Something was different about her, she appeared more upbeat than normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi entered Akatsuki's hideout deep within the mountainous terrain. This particular base was not far from the village Ayame is at, this worried Itachi but he kept his face stone cold. He could not focus on that fact at this time. It was over a couple months since he rescued Ayame from the Akatsuki's clutches right in front of them. He had to think of a good excuse for his actions. Itachi still needed Akatsuki's power in order to fulfill what he started over six years ago.

As he entered the lair no one was present, it seemed deserted. Then a powerful slap on the back made him quench his teeth. Tobi stood behind him and Itachi could not tell what Tobi's emotions were since his stupid orange mask covered up his face. Itachi glared at Tobi ignoring him whole heartily when his partner Kisame walked up to him.

"Where is Gobi?" Kisame flaunted his weapon around while glowering at Itachi.

"Boss is pretty mad that you did not show up with him, you're gonna get it." Tobi teased Itachi.

"Get loss Tobi, you're annoying." Itachi's sharingan eyes pierced at Tobi. Tobi ran away screaming 'Tobi's not annoying he's a good boy'. "That guy really gets on my nerves."

"Itachi! Where is Gobi" Pein marched forward.

"Gobi got away. I've been trying to track him ever since." Itachi dare not tell the whole truth.

"You're pathetic we do all the work. All you had to do was grab Gobi and leave. Yet you can not ever mange that simple task, for being the great Itachi you sure are pathetic without use." Pein smirked and Itachi's fist bunched up but then he relaxed them. He was known her for not showing any emotions and that is how he had to stay, if he wanted to get out alive. Friendship meant nothing with this group only power and not weakness was allowed. That was proved when Orochimaru was banished from the group; he showed jealousy and let it get the best of him.

"Fine," Itachi turned away heading to his quarters. He lay down on his bed covering his eyes with his hands. Within his cloak he unwrapped the picture that he borrowed from Ayame and held it close to his body. 'Damn it I am pathetic' he thought as he rewrapped the picture, tucking it safely within his cloak.

"Ayame were are we going?" Sasuke followed Ayame through the thick forest.

"Stop complaining Uchiha, I thought you were tough." Ayame smiled at how Sasuke's face turned red.

"I just don't like surprises," Sasuke tried to redeem his composure. They continued in the woods for a while until the woods meet the beach and Ayame wasted no time she ran for the water. Sasuke began to follow Ayame but she stopped him by raising her right hand at him. Then she made some hand signs and forced her hands into the ocean. The earth around them began to tremble as a huge rock rose from the ocean. Ayame motioned from Sasuke to follow as she stepped up onto the rock. The rock was a huge boulder with edges around it; there was a small hole with a leaf shape. Ayame lifted from between her breasts a necklace that had a leaf shape pendant. She placed it within the small hole and another hole imprinted within the boulder. She placed her hands inside and Sasuke could not quite see what she did but then an eye scanner scanned her eye and suddenly a doorway broke from the boulder and Ayame went inside. Sasuke followed to find that the stair led downwards. Outside they heard a yell and Sasuke felt someone slam into his back. He turned his head but could not see the person behind him for the door closed leaving them surrounded in darkness. Sasuke only saw a light in front of Ayame and the continued to walk down the stairs. Until Ayame turned a switch and the underground room was lit.

"Naruto, take this key and head that way until you see a room labeled Minato Namikaze. I'll be there shortly." Ayame pointed left of where they were standing down a short corridor. "Sasuke follow me." Ayame walked straight ahead. The place was filled with doors that had names, more like bloodline family names on them. The entire place was carved out of the earth and only a couple beams held the earth above their heads.

"Ayame, what is this place?" Sasuke asked admiring each door they pasted.

"It's my job. This place holds all the clan's secrets. Here we are, Uchiha." Ayame stopped in front of an old rotten door and placed a fan shaped key into the door. It opened to reveal bookshelves of scrolls. "Your family's history, everything you need to know about the Uchiha's and most importantly the sharingan."

"What how is this possible." Sasuke dumbfounded explored the area.

"When more bloodline clans became part of Konoha they fought. In order to keep peace they compromised that an outsider would know everything, even the weaknesses of each clan incase one tried to over throw the others and create disturbance within Konoha." Ayame explained.

"Aren't you afraid someone is going to steal all these."

"No, especially since I became the guardian I placed so many traps and convoluted ways of entering this place." Ayame said and saw that Sasuke did not believe her. "Don't believe me, fine I'll explain in more detail. First the entrance is below the sea and constantly moves around only I know where it's at. Then I have to create a serious of hand signs to bring the entrance above water. After that I insert a key, which opens a small opening. I place my hand within the opening and perform some more hand signs. Next a retina scanner opens up and scans for my eyes. Only if the scanner sees that it's my eyes will the entrance emerge. After that there is a key for each room and only a bloodline or the guardian can enter each room. If someone manages to surpass all that, there are secret techniques and traps within this place that will be activated. Pretty smart don't you think?"

"Sure," Sasuke continued to scan the scrolls. "Ayame why did you bring me here."

"You need to know the true purpose of what you seek to accomplish." Ayame replied. "And the consequences that has been hidden from you. Well you are not allowed to escape until you read everything and I mean everything in this room. Bye."

"What!" Sasuke turned around to find the room completely emptied.

Naruto sat in the room searching through scrolls researching his father. There were so many that it would be impossible to read them all today. He hated to do research but this was not his typical research. He was learning about his father, the man who saved Konoha and who also cursed him with Kyuubi. Naruto wanted to know his methods and reason for why Minato chose him, his own son to be the shell for Kyuubi.

Ayame was standing in the entranceway watching Naruto as he scanned over scroll after scroll. She looked at the walls of the room, pictures were scattered around the walls. Minato's face was in all of them, they were pictures of his life from a baby up until the day before he died. "Naruto, this is what you are looking for." Ayame slid him a box filled with scrolls. Naruto dug into them.

Ayame walked towards one particular picture. Minato smiled while his arms enwrapped a beautiful brown haired woman. She held a small child within her arms that reached upwards towards Minato. A small tear slide down Ayame's cheek, as she thought of the mother she never got to know. But through this job she was able to read about her through letters that her mother and Minato wrote to each other. Emptiness filled her heart as she thought of all the lonely nights were Kakashi could not comfort her because he did not have the women's touch.

"Ayame is that your mother." Naruto stared at the picture next to her.

"Yes," Ayame choked at the word.

"How did she die?"

"She was on a mission and died in action." Ayame stared intently at her mother's face.

"Ayame did Minato ever love my mother." Naruto asked shyly.

"Of course, father was so lonely after my mom died. Your mom, Kushina, made him so happy. I'm only glad that he died before knowing that she died as well. I was only three yet I remember knowing that I could not see dad try to live losing two women that he loved dearly. I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know why but talking about him just makes me so vulnerable. He barely was my father and without Gobi I would not have been able to remember him. It's not that I guess… it's more the fact that I never had a mother. I guess that one's more thing we have in common, neither of us got to know our mothers." Ayame's tears fell uncontrollably onto the stone floor. Naruto flung his arms around Ayame hugging her tightly.

"We have each other now and I finally have a part of my family with me now." Naruto said softly.

"Thank you," Ayame closed her eyes picturing how perfect life would have been if her father did not die while fighting Kyuubi. 'You had me.' Gobi whispered quietly to Ayame. 'Yes, I did' Ayame slowly smiled as her tear's dried up. Then another whisper crossed her mind. "Naruto I have to get some air. I'll be back." Ayame left Naruto suddenly she ran up the stairs and onto the beach. Itachi stood there in different clothing than his Akatsuki clothes. She walked up to him and fell into his arms. He grabbed her tightly as to erase all the air between them.

"What's wrong?" Itachi surprised at seeing her so vulnerable.

"I just missed my mother and father. But I'm feeling much better now. Just hold me, please and don't let go." Ayame softly said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Alright, if that is your wish. But later I need to talk to you. I'm ready to explain." He whispered as his head laid on hers. She pulled away slightly from his chest staring at him in his eyes. He tilted her head slightly upwards. Ayame pulled her body upwards as he drew down towards her. They were in sync with each other, as she parted her lips he copied and then their mouths met in a warm embrace. His hand pulled her head to him making the kiss more passionate. Their lips grew wider until she felt the tip of his tongue caress hers. Itachi's free hand slid down her waist until it rested on her lower back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke yelled from behind them. Ayame let go of Itachi's lips turning around in his arms. Sasuke just exited the cave and stared at them.

"Sasuke!" Ayame let go of Itachi completely.

"Oh well, I guess I don't have to find him anymore." Sasuke took a fighting stance.

"Sasuke, don't fight him." Ayame begged.

"Why not, this is the reason why I lived, this is what he made me into an avenger and that is what I'm going to do. I do not care what those scrolls say. The Sharingan can't make a person involuntary kill his entire clan!" Sasuke lugged at Itachi but was hit with a powerful burst of water in his gut. He fell to the side a couple of feet and saw that Ayame was the person who attacked him.

"Itachi I know why you killed your clan. Sasuke I know that you want to kill him but please try to understand that the Mangekyou Sharingan is a curse not a blessing. Do you know why not many Uchiha's have reached that level? It's because they refuse to reach it. I lied a person can only achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing someone close to them, there is no other way. It's pure evil!" Ayame yelled.

"Liar. If it's pure evil then why did I see Itachi embrace you the way he did, he is the essence of evil." Sasuke screamed back at her.

"It was forced upon him, he didn't want it! He went mad after achieve that level. It was his best friend, Shisui, who tried to kill him in order to achieve the Mangekyou. Unfortunately, Itachi killed Shisui instead!" Ayame began to tear up again.

"Ayame how did you…" Itachi's eye's widened at what Ayame said but smirked instead. He was a fool to think that she would not figure it out, especially since he has been so caring towards her.

"You lie." Sasuke spit towards Ayame.

"Sasuke, she's telling the truth. I wanted you to kill me because I hated myself for letting this thing control my actions. But now I can't let you kill me, there is some unfinished business and scores that I have to settle first." Itachi appeared behind Sasuke disbanding the building Chidori that Sasuke was gathering in his hands. "You've grown stronger since coming here, but not strong enough to kill me."

Sasuke quickly shot a burst of chakra at Itachi pushing him away and ran out of sight. Ayame quickly transported herself from her spot, leaving Itachi behind. Then moments later she reappeared in front of him smiling.

"What did you do?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing special just let a special friend know some updates. Come on lets go we'll be late to see the show." Ayame smiled while grabbing onto Itachi's arm.

"Ayame, the cave." Itachi planted his feet on the ground and Ayame rebounded into his chest.

"Oh yeah, I'll be back soon." Ayame left and grabbed Naruto, informing him of Sasuke's escape. Naruto quickly rushed up the stairs pushing Ayame onto the floor in his quake.

Sasuke speed through the dense forest; the only emotion on his mind, betrayal, overtook his mind. This was why he did not trust anyone, they always disappointed him somehow or another. He grabbed his chest as his mind recollected the events earlier, his expression when he saw Ayame and Itachi embracing outside the cave. Their hand, their lips, their bodies imprinted themselves into his mind. The person that was training him and the person to be killed holding each other like long lost lovers.

Then brut force shoved him off track. His body limply fell through the air until it made contact with a near by tree. The impact of a sudden solid object forced him to gasp for air, as he could not breath for a couple of seconds. A large man strolled towards him, Sasuke tried to move any part of his body but nothing would respond.

"This is our territory, you do not have permission to enter." The deep voice bellowed in Sasuke's ears. He could not defend himself so he waited for another impact from the husky man. Nothing came. "Sasuke!"

"Jugo, how could you be so careless. Sasuke are you alright." A singsong voice rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Ugh," Sasuke muttered as his vision became clear. "Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu."

"Oh Sasuke you're all right." Karin flung her arms tightly around Sasuke. He chocked for breath and felt him receive his wish when Jugo grabbed Karin forcing her away from Sasuke.

"Karin he needs to breath not suffocate." Suigetsu said.

"What are you doing here, did I not give direct orders to not follow me." Sasuke glared at all three of them.

"Um…well…" Jugo stuttered.

"Sasuke, I missed you." Karin ran to hug him again but Jugo found his grip on her clothes once more, preventing her from clinging onto Sasuke.

"Doesn't matter, I guess since you already broke that order once when you kidnapped Ayame. What wouldn't keep you from doing it again." Sasuke finally rose from the uncomfortable position indented into the tree. "Let's leave, we still have a goal to accomplish."

"What happened to Ayame, I thought you wanted her to train you." Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke turned his face away from the others, "She's a traitor. Let's move-"

"Sasuke, don't leave!" Sakura rush towards the group with her hand stretched out.

Karin grumbled and threw a punch into Sakura's stomach. Sakura, caught off guard, hurled backwards until she caught her footing. She wiped some blood that she coughed up from her mouth and propelled forward. Sakura gathered chakra into her fist going full speed at Karin whose smile turned into a frown as she sensed Sakura's new chakra build up. Only inches away from Karin's face Sakura was hit once more but from the side, Jugo stood by Karin. Sakura's body flung to the right but she quickly responded and bounced off the tree with her feet. Gathering more chakra she aimed it this time at Jugo. Sensing the coming threat Jugo transformed his cells unleashing the powerful monster within. Sakura's punch hit its target. But only Jugo's head turned to the right slightly before rearranging itself back to normal. With fury in his eyes he lunged towards Sakura throwing her away as if she was a piece of trash. Sakura landed some yards away in the leaves of trees. Blood trickled down her face her vision blurred but she saw four figures about to leave.

"Sasuke, please stop! Don't leave again! I-"Sakura yelled out.

"You what!" Karin appeared before Sakura, "Do you love him." Karin teased. Sakura spit at Karin's face but Karin moved her head before the salvia made contact. "Well too bad because he's mine. Haha! foolish little girl, don't get mixed up in adult emotions. You can't even defend your love. Haha!" Karin left Sakura to join the others. Sakura slowly rose to her feet. Trying to ignore her broken ribs and lunged at Karin.

"Don't you every learn." Karin formed some hand signs then forced a small windblast covered with fire at Sakura. Sakura dodged the blast head to Karin once again with a fierce determination painted onto her face. Then she spit out blood as something slammed into her back. Her whole body arched as she fell downwards. She saw Karin's smiling face as she left Sakura to plummet to her death.

"Sasuke don't go," Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes ready for the impact of the earth, but it never came. Instead she felt the warmth of arms holding her body. A heartbeat pounded through the person's chest. She felt a light kiss on the forehead as her eyes opened to a familiar face.


End file.
